Emerald Lightning
by Bastion Darkz the Vast King
Summary: AU. All his life Izuku wanted to be a hero. With his Quirk and family's support, he strives to be the greatest hero of all, his example inspiring others to improve themselves to become better heroes. But that'll never happen because of his heritage. Or will it?
1. Dreams Respark

_A Flux of Emerald Lightning_

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or Static Shock, or A Certain Scientific Railgun, or Tokyo Shinobi Squad, or Red Sprite. I'm only saying so to be an ass.

Kei: I fucking hate you, Lightz. *clears throat* Well, welcome back to the Emerald Lightning, without us yelling at critics and flamers and big gay babies. This chapter will determine the future of this story and whether we turn it into a full story or not. AKA, it's all up to you the readers.

Wanda: Big what?

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Why Did My Dreams Respark Despite Haters?_**

* * *

It is eleven o'clock in the morning, July 13th, a burning sun beating down on the world like a hate crime. In this world, unlike any other, a great deal of humanity has evolved from their basic state to having naturally gifted abilities called Quirks. With these powers, fantasy became reality; it would become a natural thing for people to become what many could only see through ink on paper or rolling screens, superheroes.

"I'm sorry, but your son may be Quirkless."

Here in this world rests a boy, a child who loved heroes more than anyone, Izuku Midoriya. At the age five, every single one of his companions has unlocked their Quirks, and in amazing detail, he sees the blood difference between himself and the other kids, especially his best friend Kacchan.

Ever since seeing the greatest hero to have graced the screen, and his life, with his very presence, he's been infatuated with the idea of becoming a hero. More than just to look cool, but because he enjoys the idea of saving others. He could not wait for his Quirk to come out. But since in two days, his sixth birthday will be upon him and Quirks do not manifest past age five, this will be his last chance.

At kindergarten the next day, the catatonic Izuku sits on the floor still in thought. Tomorrow will be his sixth birthday, and still no Quirk. Sweat pouring down his face, his heart down to four beats a minute - exaggerated - and no life in his eyes, he's still fearful about what could happen.

Kids walk by him with ignorance for reasons he is fully aware of; having heard that he has no Quirk and is nowhere near getting one, they voice their honest, unfiltered, hit the nail on the head directly into the coffin, opinions of how much it sucks to be him. The worst of this comes from the kid Katsuki Bakugo, who stares with a grin at the defenseless Izuku.

The more he thinks about Izuku and his terrible situation, the happier he becomes. He even says, "Deku… he sucks… Because he's not me!" With this thought in mind, the day goes by with little importance.

Free for the moment, the kids go on an adventure in the nearby tree lines. Really it's just Bakugo and his buddies, with Deku along because he looks up to him. The emerald kid walks at the back of the pack along with another child just as wimpy as him following at the end of the pack.

"Onward!" speaks the leader Bakugo as he guides his flunkies over a fallen tree over a creek. He slips on some moss and falls into the stream flailing about.

The other kids go down to check on him, though strangely none of them ask if he's okay. The blond child spits up water as he gets up, coughing afterward. "That was annoying."

"Kacchan? Are you okay?" asks Izuku, holding a hand out to him worried. "You're not hurt right?"

The injured boy looks up at him, his red eyes noting the honest worry in his. Angered, Katsuki blasts him with an explosion from his palm. "Shut up Deku!" The scarred boy rolls over in the water in pain. "You don't get to ask if I'm okay!"

"Whoa!"

"Dark."

"Bakugo, what was that for?" This last line comes out in shock and horror by the other person of the crew who stood in the back with Izuku. This person goes over to Izuku as he holds his face where the explosion hit. She helps him sit up, and says, "He was just wondering if you were okay!"

The boy with explosions coming out of his hands bares his teeth at the girl as he snaps, "You shut up! I don't need a useless little bug like him to worry about me!"

The girl continues to crouch near Izuku, who recovers enough to see what's going on in front of him. The girl asks calmly, "What kind of hero are you to bully someone who just wanted to help?"

"I said shut up!" He pushes the girl aside away from Izuku out of anger.

The boy with green hair watches with worry. Bakugo steps over her with his hand releasing miniature explosions.

"This is between me and Deku!"

"Hey, leave her alone!" The entire party looks over to see Izuku has gotten up and quickly moved over to the girl in a guarding position.

He stands protectively over the girl, who looks up in awe at the boy. He's shaking at the knees, his arms are stretched out but unstable, and his eyes and nose are running a mile a minute. Even so, he's still standing protecting her. Maybe it's the adrenaline kicking into his almost six-year-old body, not that he knows.

"Oh?" Bakugo punches the palm of his hand in a seething rage. "You are just a pebble in my path, Deku! Don't you ever forget your place!" He throws a powerful right swing, releasing an explosion upon Izuku.

As the repelling force and heat come his way, Izuku remains standing. 'I did it! I stood up for someone else! And I'm scared!' Despite his adrenaline controlled bravery, he still raises his arms to brace for the impact. 'But I won't regret it! If I can't handle this, I'm no hero!'

The explosion hits dead on its target, covering the boy and the girl in smoke. But then it clears; it is here that it happens, the process of events that would change everything for Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo forever.

An emerald wall of electricity is held up in front of Izuku's arms, blocking the attack on his person. Everyone looks on in shock at the phenomenon happening before them, as none of them have the ability to do this. Bakugo seems to be the most surprised, speechless being more accurate actually.

The girl in the water, behind the field, looks up at Izuku's arms producing the same energy color. "Midoriya!" she shouts when she overcomes her shock.

Izuku slowly opens his eyes and looks ahead with the same amount of perplexity as the rest of the children. He then looks down with a quick glance at his arms, which crackle with electricity of the same emerald shine. Staring in awe at what he has, Izuku's once fearful expression turns into joy and happy sadness when he sees that it actually happened.

"I HAVE A QUIRK!" he screams, jumping up in the air with joy. Though this sudden burst of energy costs him, as the force field that is now shown to be electricity has given way, and he drops into the cold water once more with a loud splash hitting the girl in the face.

"Ouch!" Ouch indeed, for landing on a submerged rock. He tries to get back up, but he remains seated. "Eh? Why am I so tired?"

As the events play out, a lone figure can be seen not too far away. "Doc, it happened. Just like you said it would."

"_Come back then._" It disappears into the trees without a trace.

The following week finds Izuku sitting in a doctor's office with his mother Inko Midoriya, along with his doctor. The only difference this time is that the boy sports a couple of bandages for the scuffs he had suffered some time ago, as well as the bright veils of life in his eyes. Despite the blood work that went through, he feels fresh.

"Well, I guess this is where I apologize for what I said before," says the doctor as he looks over Izuku's information done on his DNA. "It's highly unprecedented for someone with both joints in their toes to gain an ability. Your Quirk is an evolution of your mother's. Basically, you are a superconductive electromagnet."

"An electromagnet?" asks Izuku.

"Your body produces a large amount of bioelectricity that you can release to manipulate, control, and generate the electromagnetic force, one of the four fundamental forces."

Inko looks at her son rocking back and forth in his chair with enthusiasm. The woman then asks, "What exactly took so long for him to discover this Quirk? Why couldn't he use this before?"

"He probably always could, but here's the thing about his Quirk." The doctor removes his face from the paperwork. "According to the tests, his blood salt levels and electrolytes are too low to utilize this Quirk. He requires high levels of both in his blood to control his electricity, otherwise, he'll be too tired from a single use."

"Electrolytes?" asks the boy, stopping himself from rapidly shaking.

"They're minerals the body holds that produce an electric charge. You can raise how much power you can hold by increasing your blood salt levels and electrolytes." He glances over back at the sheet of paper with an unreadable expression. "It seems the trigger was a spike in adrenaline to raise his energy."

Izuku turns to his mother. "Adrenaline?"

"It's something the brain does whenever you're stressed or in danger to increase your metabolism," she replies before she raises her head in understanding. "Oh! So when that Katsuki child attacked you it sparked the release of your Quirk!"

"Oh!"

"Exactly." This comes from the doctor. "Really, your son is interesting to have a Quirk so versatile."

Inko - curious and darkened by his words - presses on with that statement. "How do you say that?"

"Most electric types have a Quirk that can simply discharge electricity or move metal objects. But the basis of his Quirk makes him a superconductive electromagnet, meaning he can do both of those things and more, especially if it's connected to his nervous system." His eye then rises over his glasses to look at Inko. "Now that I think about it, it's just like that person's."

The olive mother narrows her eyes before placing a hand to her boy's shoulder, pulling the child unaware of what's going on closer to her. "I see…"

...

Back at the Midoriya residence, an adult male steps into the home. "Inko! Izuku!" he calls out, hoping to catch sight of his wife and son.

"DAD! DAD! DAD!" shouts the boy as he races out into the living room to face his dad.

"What is it? What?" asks the father as he sees his son coming up to him so quickly.

"Look, look, look!" Izuku shoves his hands forward, causing emerald sparks to release from his fingers. "I can do this now!"

The man stares down at his son's fingers, a solemn look in his eyes. As he sees his wife enter the room, he changes his expression to a happier one. He then says, "That's impressive, Izuku! You think you can use that to be a hero?"

"I know I will!" he shouts, before running off inside of his room.

"Hello, Hisashi!" Inko says as she comes over to leave a kiss on his lips. "Back from working that case, I guess?"

"It's all finished, but..." Hisashi looks down at where his son left. "So, Izuku's Quirk..."

"I know, it's great, isn't it?!" says the woman with equal joy to her son. "It's all he ever talked about since we got on the ride. I was a little worried when I heard he had both his joints, but it all worked out and he's just a late bloomer."

"Inko," Hisashi speaks, bringing his wife out of her stupor. "Don't you think it's odd to be so happy he has a Quirk?"

"Why wouldn't I? This is everything he's been wanting! Now he won't be an outcast."

"Alright, then I'll ask in a different way; don't you think it's odd that you're so happy he has a Quirk since it ended up being that one?" This heart stop question freezes the green-haired woman in her place.

After a quick glance into her mind, she replies, "I don't mind that it is. We have nothing to hide."

"When he's old enough and they see it, they'll start asking questions. They'll put two and two together."

"Children should not inherit the sins of their parents!"

"Should not, no. But not everything works out perfectly." Hisashi looks down to where his son is, and sighs. "Then again, you can't choose what you gravitate to. If he's going to be a hero, he needs the encouragement."

Hisashi then goes over to the child's bedroom. There, he finds Izuku on his bed breathing in deeply. "Izuku, are you okay?"

"Just... testing... my Quirk..." says the boy between breaths. Hisashi sits down next to his boy.

"Izuku, we need to have a talk." Izuku's old man pats his lap and takes in a deep breath as he prepares to talk to his son. After a bit of mental prep, he asks, "Do you still want to be a hero?"

Finally, he answers, "Of course I do," a strong force of emotions radiating from his voice that completely betrays his facial expression.

"Do you understand what that entails?" The boy tilts his head to the side. "Entail means what is necessary for it."

"Oh! Of course!" The color returns to Izuku's face as he gets up with excitement. "It means to be a fearless warrior! To be able to accomplish anything! To saving whoever needs help no matter how difficult the task with a smile that lets them know it's all right!"

The old man chuckles at his son's enthusiastic explanation. That is indeed something he expects out of Izuku. It's why it kills him to say this: "How true do you think that is?"

"…eh?"

"Being a hero may seem glamorous, but it's without a doubt one of the most dangerous jobs you can take even with a Quirk." Hisashi gestures to his policeman's badge. "Officers like myself arrive at scenes every day and watch as heroes go up against villains, and it's not always the same as on TV. It's dangerous duty, one that we have to realize that one day we may not return home from, because being a hero means putting your life on the line to save other people. Even more, they could easily be people who may or may not be grateful for what you've done.

"I do it because even though I'm no hero, I still want to protect people. They need us."

The timid little boy raises his head to glance at his father, his words catching his heart hook, line, and sinker. Caught in the glory of seeing All Might fight so triumphantly, he never thought about the idea of losing, of failing to save someone else.

"What every hero, no… what every person who defends another needs more than power is a heart that strives to become stronger TO protect others. Remember that, and you will always be a hero." Finally finished with what he has to say, Hisashi pats his little one on the shoulder and gets up to leave. He smiles noticing his child in deep thought – he loves to think things over – knowing that he was actually listening.

"I'll see you at dinner," he says politely to his son before leaving the room.

Back with Izuku, he sits on his bed while thinking over everything his old man relayed to him just now. Does he have the determination to protect other people like his dad? Can he be like his dad and All Might?

Will he have a chance to show it?

...

Two days have gone by after this visit, with Izuku and his mother sitting in the living room face to face. On the floor on their knees with furniture in the way, dressed in white dougi, the mother-son pairing stares at one another.

Though it's a good change of pace, Izuku can't help but wonder what's going on. He asks with child-like curiosity, "Mom, why are we like this?"

"Because your Quirk is similar to mine, I'm going to train you in how to use your Quirk," she tells Izuku with a polite tone in her words. Inko raises her hand to her son, exposing the golden bracelet on her left limb. "I told you my Quirk is the attraction of smaller objects, but that's just because of this to limit my Quirk's ability. Without it, I can do far more than lift a cup of coffee. And you can do the same as me, because of your Quirk."

This is a bit of a surprise. Why did she only now say that she can do more than what she said before? And why would she wear that to limit herself? What else is she not telling him? "Izuku, please pay attention."

"S-Sorry, mom!" he shouts suddenly.

"The first thing we'll do is get your body ready to use your Quirk, and then we'll go to the basics. It's going to take a while because you're young, but I believe in you."

Wow. For his mother to have so much faith in him is kind of overwhelming. But then again, she always has. It's only right he meets her expectations and that of the friends who were there for him before he lacked a Quirk. Almost as much, he wants to prove to those who didn't believe in him before, especially Kacchan.

With this determination inside, he smiles with wide, beady eyes, and says, "I'll do my best, mom!"

"I know you will. You are my emerald lightning."

* * *

Julia: Big gay baby?

Wanda: Oh, Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Right. Anyway, leave your opinions. Remember; it's all on you. Except for the pairings.


	2. UA Entrance Exams

_Flux of Emerald Lightning_

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Julia: So far so good. Go.

Kei: Welcome to chapter two. Thanks, but we're not accepting suggestions for pairings. Please stop reviewing about that only. You're only proving FoxonPie right.

Julia: Today we go into the Entrance Exams.

* * *

**_Chapter 2: UA High Entrance Exams_**

* * *

A decade has journeyed through time since that electrifying event. Now a teenager graduating middle school, Izuku Midoriya stands tall before the doors of an A-shaped building ready to take in all of its glory. This is UA High Boarding School. "I'm going to do it. Today is the day!"

Having grown up, the emerald protagonist has changed a bit. His black and green hair has grown and become curlier overtime, stretching far enough that if he combed it he could cover his eyes. Though he stands at 5'7 feet, he has grown in core and strength. Underneath the clothes he wears is the body of a runner, lean arms with a six-pack stomach and legs that could run for an hour. He also sports dark blue gloves with black index fingers and thumbs that have a golden lightning bolt inside of a circle on the backs.

Ignoring the thousand other students passing by him, Izuku smiles as he clenches his fingers into fists. "It's time to make my first step. I will-"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, DEKU!" He flinches at the voice, its tone kind of familiar. Though a second after taking it in he can tell it's him.

Turning around he spots Katsuki Bakugo standing behind him. Like Izuku, his amber-haired rival has grown a great amount as well with his spiky hair and scarlet eyes a dead giveaway. However, unlike Izuku's leaner body, Bakugo's body shows results of training all around, mostly upper body. "Kacchan! Don't scare me like that!"

"Get used to it, nerd! Now that no one's around to enforce the rules and protect you, I'll show you just how much better I am than-" Bakugo stops suddenly to drop down and viciously cough up a lung. The emerald boy takes a knee next to him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! It's nothing new!" he replies, getting up to walk away. "Just need to stop yelling is all."

Izuku watches as his former bully heads inside. He still feels bad after what happened even though he wasn't there. "Sorry, Kacchan." With these thoughts in mind, he heads inside the building.

Inside, he and everyone hit the classroom. That's where they take the written exam, consisting of knowledge that was based on heroics. Afterward, they file to the auditorium, where they sit before the professional hero Present Mic.

The loud hero speaks out in his reverberating voice tone, "EVERYBODY LISTEN! ALL YOU UA CANDIDATES NEED TO KNOW HOW THIS IS DONE SO PAY ATTENTION!"

"Whoa! It's Present Mic!" Izuku says in a childish way as he stares in awe at the hero. He proceeds to murmur about how amazing it is to see him in person and personally hopes that all the teachers are heroes too. "This is so exciting!"

The voice hero then goes on detailing the description for the practical part of the exam; they have to destroy a bunch of robot villains in a time frame. There are three types, er four actually, and each of them has differing scores going from one to three. No attacking other players either, so Izuku can feel glad that no one would sabotage him, a thought he comes across while looking at Bakugo.

"As if I would ever."

That's when it happens; a tall boy – he could be mistaken as a young adult – proudly stands up and calls out, "MR! I wanted to inquire about something you said. It's said that there are four villains but you only described three. Is this a mistake on part of UA, because that would be a shameful thing! Additionally…

"YOU THERE! You've been mumbling this entire time!" This blue-haired individual with glasses points directly at the green teen. "Yes, you, the one with curly hair! If you're trying to psyche everyone out, then stop it. We don't need people like you here!"

With Izuku embarrassed, he backs in his seat sheepishly laughing.

"Okay…" Present Mic chuckles through his nose. "Well, that's actually not important, since the fourth villain is worth zero points. It's a gimmick thrown in that's more part of the course than actually being something to take down. When it appears it'll just rampage and destroy indiscriminately instead of actually attacking someone.

"THAT'S ALL FROM ME! I'll just leave you with a little piece of encouragement, our school motto. A true hero is one that overcomes life's misfortunes. So do it right, and Plus Ultra!"

After the explanation is over, everyone dresses in gym clothes they're given and head out to their respective battlefields. Luckily Izuku doesn't have to deal with Kacchan, but the serious glasses-wearing guy who called him out is with him.

'Oh great. Well, beggars can't be choosers.' Izuku glances over at this nameless teen as he scans the rest of the teenagers taking the exams.

"AND BEGIN!" Everyone freezes up hearing Present Mic up top a building. "What are you waiting for? There's no countdown in a real fight: GO, GO, GO!"

Izuku turns to his left as Present Mic concludes. He spots to his surprise that everyone else has run off ahead of him. He reacts suddenly, flailing his arms exasperatedly and shouting at his slowness. He rushes in trying to catch up with the others.

"Okay, some of them might take more points. But I can overcome this." He splits off from the others to go find a robot.

Coming down a street he spots something green and mechanical coming his way. When it comes forward to attack, he partly freezes up. 'No! Don't be afraid. Just remember your training!'

"_Izuku, as far as we know, there are four fundamental forces in the universe: strong interaction, weak interaction, gravity, and electromagnetism. Our power affects electrically charged particles and forms atoms. Without it, molecules wouldn't be able to stay together. While my Quirk can control things through the electromagnetic spectrum, I can't exactly produce my own electrical current. _

"_Your Quirk is special because you can produce electromagnetic energy by yourself. It's all raw for you, __and it can grow more than what you have now. This training will help you increase your stamina._"

"_So why am I outside with a tire tied to my waist? And why are you sitting on it?_"

"_As I said, because of our Quirk we can lift anything and anyone technically, but certain materials can resist your power. Rubber is one of them, and since the point of this is to build your stamina you'll be pulling this along with me around the beach._"

"_Wait, what? You expect me to be able to run around this entire beach pulling you and this tire using my power?_"

"_Of course not. You're only 13. You'll be walking around the beach pulling this tire alone while using your Quirk. **Next month, you'll run!**_"

'Time to put your training to the test mom!' Izuku stretches his with a shout and fires a bolt of emerald lightning at the machine. The plasma pierces through and leaves a hole in its path, causing the machine to explode. 'Whoa! Wrong attack. I gotta calm down!'

Another machine catches him from behind and grabs him. Its arms containing Izuku lift him up to remove his foothold. Of course, the boy simply discharges a small amount of power, an action that causes the machine to malfunction and drop him. Sparks fly out of its body afterward.

'Okay, that's two points!' He spots another robot not far ahead and raises his hand to blast it. Before he could, a laser shoots out of nowhere and pierces through its dark green metal plating. The figure falls apart, chinks of its body hitting the ground with clattering noises.

He tracks the path of the beam of a boy standing elegantly. With a flamboyant expression and smile, he flicks his golden blond hair saying, "Thank you for the distraction!" He then leaves as quickly as he arrived.

Sighing, Izuku checks down for the time, only to find that his watch has malfunctioned. 'Dang. I'll just have to move quickly!' He looks down at one of the robot's arms and turns the tip of his finger into a plasma welder before cutting it off. He then stands on top and infuses his energy into the object, lifting him up off the ground.

The freckle-faced boy makes a nervous smile as he balances himself. "Alright!" He then flies higher over the buildings to survey the scenery. North of him he sees that guy from before running ahead at a crew of villain bots. West has some teens attacking a large group spread out. Southeast, he spots a group of one and two pointers moving in.

"That's where I'm going!" He then heads southeast with his hands sparking green electricity.

…

"Quite a fine crop of gems this year, eh?"

Up in the observation room, the faculty members of UA watch the exams going on through multiple screens. One of them, a rat/bear/thing watches while making his assessment. "With the limited time and wide area, they have no idea how many villains we've filled it up with. The deciding factor for passing will be how they gain those points: I see some have decided to either scope the area gathering information or rely on speed to pull ahead. Others gain the advantage through simple raw fighting instincts."

The woman who spoke before keeps her eyes on one screen as that last sentence was spoken, where amidst smoke, smoldering scrap metal, and awestruck teens, is Katsuki Bakugo. His palms emit a large amount of smoke as he stands, glaring at the screen unknowingly.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this year." Sadly, this was spoken in a seductive tone.

One of the members, a skinny person overshadowed in the darkness, speaks up. "It's been seven minutes. How about some rational danger to separate the zirconium from the actual gems?"

"You've read my mind, Aizawa!" The animal jumps to the monitor and presses a big red button on the console.

…

Izuku maneuvers himself on the metal device to dodge a strike coming his way from the bulky three-pointer. He then places a hand on its head, as pink electricity enters his body from it. He then smiles with satisfaction feeling the power coursing through him, watching the machine drop dead. He releases his new power to surround him, creating an aura of green electricity. Turning around he blasts another robot coming for him. The blast destroys its head, and it falls over.

"Phew. That takes care of that," says Izuku as he proceeds to tally his score on his fingers. "That's 30 points. Hopefully, we have enough time." He crouches down preparing to fly up to scan for more robots. "I'm not going to let pulling that tire during the summer go to waste!"

Once he rises to a roof's level, his attention is overtaken by the sound of demolition. His heart skips a beat as he hears metal crunching and stone cracking. Curious yet foolish, he flies higher on the arm to survey the scene, noticing almost everyone else has decided to run for their lives in the opposite direction. There he gets close enough to pass over the rising dust to see the cause of the destruction. "Uh oh."

There in the midst of destruction stands a colossal enemy robot. Aesthetically it gives the appearance of the other robots fused together into a Megazord of sorts, with a set of ten eyes. Its arm crashes through a building, rubble flying every which were without question. After a quick analysis, he determines this behemoth the gimmick they mentioned, as it is indeed a rampaging monstrosity attacking but not chasing.

Immediately, people bolt at the sight of the machine as it scrounges that same building. Steel, stone, and stubble rain down upon the teenage public as they escape.

"Present Mic was right; this isn't something a non-hero can face easily," says Izuku in his murmuring tone. "I could take it out with enough voltage, but I won't gain any points. I should conserve my power for the rest." Looking down he notes everyone else is gone. Even the guy with glasses who berated him for psyching people out earlier is dashing for safety. He's pretty fast too.

While contemplating his options, the emerald protagonist notes the rubble and debris have fallen and trapped some people. As more buildings around the gimmick are being wrecked, the horrid destruction deafens his ears to their cries for help. Not that he would need to to take action.

Sparking with emerald lightning around him, the sky-high hero in training flies up at the machine and fires his em energy. His Quirk crackles as it slowly surrounds the behemoth. The red visor eyes transform to have a green shine as its body release beeping noises.

Breathing deeply, Izuku sighs with relief seeing that its rampage has stopped. After recovering some breath, he says, "Good."

"Two minutes left!" Everyone flinches hearing Present Mic's voice counting down.

"Uh oh!" Izuku uses the hand possessing the machine to direct its actions. Stretching its mechanical arms, the robot grabs debris left on top of teens and lifts it up, tossing it away far from their sight.

Elsewhere in the arena, a boy with purple balls on his head continues to throw the orbs at the robots about to attack him. They stick and trap the villain bots, rendering them immobile. As he uses his Quirk, he groans feeling blood trickle down his head.

"Oh, come on! I just wanted a harem!"

As if answering his hopes, debris rains down upon the machines crushing them. The boy looks around, shrugging. "Eh, beggars can't be choosers!"

The students saved by this gimmicky puppet look up at their savior as he asks them, "Are you okay?" Though he doesn't stick around to hear their answer, before having his toy move down the street towards a throng of more villain bots.

Instead of having it directly fight them, Izuku simply swipes the puppet hand to the side. Through this action, the machine stops dead in its track before sparks go off. It tilts forward with a slowly growing cranking noise, crashing dead down on the villain bots.

He goes down still floating to check up on the other students. One girl with chestnut hair has a rock pinning her ankle. She cries in a low tide tone, "My leg…" as the pain continues to splash on her.

'Whoa. She's really cute… no, focus!' Izuku slaps his face to refocus and pulls the rock off of her with his Quirk before tossing it aside. Free, the girl brings her leg closer. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes, thank you," she says to him through the pain. "Oh, what am I gonna do? I only have 28 points."

As she gripes about her situation, the corner of her eye catches a piece of the building they're next to chip off. It comes free and drops in their direction. Acting without thinking, she uses her other leg free of wounds and kicks off the ground, diving into Izuku to effectively push him and her out of the way of the debris.

The two hit the ground once more, with the emerald protagonist noticing that his body feels far lighter than usual. But, he can't find it in his mind to think further on why. This is the first time a girl's chest has touched his. Scratch that; this is the first time a girl's ever been this close to him!

And now he's reacting like a teenage boy, pushing her off before he could embarrass himself. "T-Thanks for y-y-your help!" he stutters, his head so red he's giving the impression that he's a tomato – what with his hair color.

"TIME!" Everyone stops in their tracks when they hear Present Mic's voice. Izuku pauses, before slapping his cheeks groaning realizing he only scored what he can only assume to be 30 points. He probably has more, but he didn't really take the time to check which ones he destroyed.

As everything calms down, the robots vacate the area. The probable students look around at everything that has happened in the area Izuku is inhabiting as well as where the giant robot fell. Murmurs louder than his go off.

"Did ya see that?"

"A better question would be who didn't."

"All that just to destroy something that gives no points?"

"I know, what an idiot. It's not like we were in any real danger."

"That last thing he did at the end probably was something he did just for the hell of it."

"So nobody here is going to comment on how awesome it was seeing him control that robot?"

The glasses wearing speedster glares at them with disappointment. He knows the truth of that action. 'None of you noticed, but he was trying to save those people. It was a noble act, one worthy of a hero. I mean, I would have done the same thing had this not been an exam.' A thought then crosses his mind.

'Wait… was that part of the exam?'

"Well done everyone." He comes out of his thoughts when he sees a short old lady with visors walking by everyone. Using a long syringe as a cane she approaches others handing out candy to the students. As she does her lips extend to kiss certain people on their skin, the effects of which cause a green aura to form over them and wipe away their wounds.

The laser guy from before notes her. "Well, if it isn't Recovery Girl."

"Who is she?" asks a girl with long, black hair.

"Recovery Girl; she is the main doctor of UA Boarding High. Without her, there's no way they'd be having such a risky exam," explains the laser boy.

Recovery Girl soon comes before Izuku, noting his condition and the girls. "Oh, look at you deary. I can help clean that up."

"Oh! Recovery Girl! I never thought I'd see you here-" A whack to the head shuts the murmuring up before it could start. "Ow!"

"Please step aside so I can tend to the wounded," says the elderly woman, glaring at him through closed eyelids.

Frightened, the boy steps aside. 'It's like looking at my mom.' He then watches as she kisses the girl's hand, and the green aura surrounds her causing the wound to close up on its own.

Though as her wounds disappear without so much as a scar left in its wake, the girl – as she tries to stand up – drops down on her behind with a tired huff. "Huh? Why am I so tired?"

"That would be my Quirk's effect, deary," says the woman. She goes over to Izuku and kisses his hand. As his scuffs and scrapes go away, she explains the effects: "My Quirk increases a person's healing factor to be instant. But, it requires the person's energy to work; not enough, and you'll end up taking long naps. Maybe even an eternal nap."

'Spooky!'

"AFTER GETTING PATCHED UP, FILE BACK INSIDE!"

…

Some time pass after the exams with the teenagers finally being released to go home. Among them, Izuku can be found with a worried expression on his face. With only thirty points, he worries if that's enough to join UA's hero courses. He probably should have also subscribed to general studies just in case.

"Hey, hey wait!" The green boy stops in his tracks to look over and spot a girl coming his way. She is the same chestnut haired girl who he saved and ended up saving him. As she comes closer, he takes note of her pink cheeks.

"Oh, uh…" Izuku freezes up as she gets closer. 'Okay, calm down. She probably wants to see someone else.'

To his horror, she stops in front of him. "Phew. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to catch up with you."

'Oh no, she did want me! Just calm down, and talk to her like a normal being.'

"I never got to thank you properly for helping me out that time," she tells him, giving a proper bow.

"No, it's okay. You saved me back then too," he replies, rubbing his hair sheepishly.

"I think you did more though. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. I hope you make it in."

"I hope you do too." The girl then runs off waving to him.

Izuku watches as she runs away, and exhales a large amount of air. "Phew."

"Hey, Deku!" Once again getting a heart attack, Izuku turns around to see Bakugo storming after him. After a gross cough, he shouts, "Trying to leave without me?"

"Not at all, Kacchan. How'd you do?" The two walk away heading for home.

"87 points, bitch! What'd you get?"

"Lost count," is what he says, which is his means of dancing around the truth.

…

The next week, Izuku sits at home worried endlessly about what would become of him. Based on his own calculations he made it through the written test, but the 30 score worries him greatly. He needs to know. Even as he sits in the living room pacing back and forth.

"Izuku!" stutters his mother as she comes up to him. She holds out a letter to him, addressed from UA. "It's here!"

Immediately, Izuku takes the letter runs back to his room, passing by Hisashi exiting the bathroom. Inko comes to the door and awaits the results.

Inside his bedroom, Izuku sits on his bed with the letter in hand. "Here it is. Do or die time." He opens the letter, and from it pops a hologram. "Good day, Izuku Midoriya."

The hologram shows an unkempt man standing in front of him. Though as Izuku examines the person, he finds that he can't really recall who he is. At the same time, he seems familiar.

"So, let's get down to it; I got a hundred more of these to do." He sounds incredibly bored and dead outside. "You passed the written test with a score of 80 percent, and you received 41 villain points. This combination alone is enough to get you in, but we don't stop there. Remember when you controlled the Zero Pointer to save people? That earned you rescue points?"

This surprises the emerald protagonist. "Rescue points?"

"Yeah. We don't tell people about it, because we shouldn't have to. If you're going to be a hero, rescuing others must come as second nature. So we included it in as part of a secret means of passing this exam. And because of your outlandish rescues, you have earned 69 rescue points, and that makes you the highest scorer with 110 points and puts you in Class 1-A." Relief and joy exit Izuku's eyes as a condensed liquid.

"Welcome to your hero academia." The hologram then disperses.

"My Hero Academia…" He's done it. He's well on his way to becoming the greatest hero.

He pushes the door open, where his mother and father await. Here he shouts loudly, "I'M IN!"

Elsewhere…

"Hey, Katsuki! It came in!" Bakugo looks down the steps before rushing over with bloodshot eyes.

"Gimme!" He takes the letter and almost rips it open. But his mother, Mitsuki Bakugo, pulls it out of his hand. "Hey!"

"Slow the fuck down, brat! You're gonna rip it." She then opens it properly, and a hologram appears. From it appears another teacher from UA, a woman this time. She stands tall and proudly dressed in a dominatrix outfit equip with a whip.

"Aw, I get the fiery one. I prefer the secret S types… huh, we're recording? Oh!" She straightens herself. "Hello there, Katsuki Bakugo,"

"Oh great, it's Kayama," Mitsuki says in a spiteful way.

"Oh, the sleepy one."

"Thank you for applying to UA. With your effective score in the written exam, the dealbreaker would have to be the practical test. Luckily for you, 87 villain points aren't something to scoff at." She swipes her hand across her hair and stares down at nothing seductively.

'Stop seducing my child, you harlot!'

"Does that mean I'm in?"

"But, there's more to your story. Because of what you did here-" Kayama points to the side, which shows a video feed.

_Here, it shows Bakugo going nutso blasting as many robots as he could find. His surroundings are mostly clouded by black smoke created by either his explosions or what he exploded. He stops for a bit dropping to a knee as he clutches his right hand. It twitches painfully. "No stopping yet."_

"_Look out!" Bakugo hears, turning just in time to dodge a 2 pointer trying to hit him from behind. He wrestles the machine to the ground and glances at who just warned him, spotting a girl with orange hair wrapped to the left of her head in a ponytail. _

_He notes something coming out of the smoke behind her and takes action immediately. "Hey, side ponytail! Duck!" He grips the machine tightly and spins, using explosives to propel his spin. This concludes with a final spin in where he throws the robot over her crouching body. This collides with a three-pointer that almost got her. _

The video concludes here, with Bakugo twitching at the eye. 'They were recording that!?'

"Aw, isn't that sweet? You rescued the girl who helped you out!" Mitsuki pinches his cheek.

"Get off, hag!" This earns him a slap in the head.

"Because of what you did, you have earned a total of 13 rescue points, giving you a score of 100 points and tying you with one other accepted. I hope you take into mind what you can do by rescuing as well as fighting. Welcome to your hero academia, Katsuki Bakugo. I'll see you in Class 1-A." She gives him a wink, and then the hologram disperses.

"OH FUCK YEAH! 100 POINTS! I AM IN, BABY-" His joy is cut short when he begins coughing again.

"Stop fucking yelling," yells his mother. "You'd think you'd know better after what happened with that villain that captured you!"

* * *

Wanda: That ends this chapter.

Julia: As much as I'd like to skip it, Lightz wants the effects the scene has with Izuku saving not only that girl there but other possible students and the inspiration that provides later down the line. If you can't understand at least that, go f-

Wanda: Mucky words like that are beyond you.

Julia: My apologies. What's in the next chapter?

Kei: Well Julia, next chapter will be the students moving into UA. Then it's the orientation ceremony, the assessment test, and introduction. Some people will be moved around.


	3. Get to Know the Competition

_A Flux of Emerald Lightning_

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Kei: So... nothing else to say?

Yusei: Besides the fact that we took his advice and changed some things? No. We're not spiting critics in our writing anymore, but MAN was that fun.

Kei: Sure... Anyway, here's the last chapter. The rest is up to you.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Get to Know The Competition_**

* * *

"Izuku, hurry up!"

"In a minute!" Izuku says back as he shuffles putting his shirt on. He uses his Quirk to pull over a briefcase full of his effects as he uses his free hand to throw his backpack on.

"You're gonna miss the train!"

"In a minute!" He attaches his gloves on and exits his room. The boy passes by his dad strapping himself up for work.

"I can always give you a ride."

"That's okay, dad!"

"Izuku!"

"In a minute!" he repeats before grabbing an apple out of the fruit basket on the table. He heads out the door. Until…

"Mom, I gotta go!" he tells his mother as she holds him tightly and kisses his cheeks.

"In a minute!" She gives one more kiss. "I'm so proud of you for getting in, Izuku. Take care!"

"Okay, mom-"

"Don't interrupt," she snaps, before going back to a happier expression. "Izuku, remember to be careful. You'll be going into a world of danger, and I want you to make sure you reply to all my messages," says his mother with the utmost of worry. It seems a little much; he's coming back in the twilight.

"I will mom." He goes to her giving one final hug. "I'll be back!" Inko reluctantly releases her son into the world, as he heads outside leaving her behind.

Traveling down the steps hastily Izuku heads for the outside. He can fly, but only with something to stand on. Also, since the Japanese government has a law about using Quirks in public, he has to take the train to UA, otherwise he'd never make it.

He kicks off the group making his way to the station. "Well, at this rate I can make it just in time." Izuku smiles as he checks his watch, now an analog older watch wrapped around his left wrist.

Once he enters the train, he spots someone not far away from him running for the door. The doors close slowly, and with quick judgment, he can tell he won't make it. Making a move, Izuku holds the door open just enough to let the guy slip in.

This person is actually a skeletal person with long blond hair. Though as he looks at him, he feels something is off about him. Or, rather than being off, something seems familiar about him.

"Thank you, young man," says the person as he moves in to take a seat.

"No problem!" Izuku raises his hand to grab onto something for the ride.

As the train goes, he notices the man is examining him. He says, "I see you're going to UA."

At first, Izuku wanted to inquire how he knew that. But then he thought about it and realized he could tell from his uniform. "Actually, yeah. Thanks for noticing."

"I guess you'll be heading for great things, fame, and fortune as a hero and all that."

"I don't care about that," he replies, the electric teen giving a smile. "I just want to be a hero to protect others, just like my dad."

"As long as you don't regret that decision…" Why would he say that? It sounded so ominous. He should watch this guy.

Once the train reaches his stop, Izuku hops off and heads directly for UA's main campus. From there he checks the map, heading to the main building, the same one he went to for the exams.

As he passes by the monolithic halls, Izuku checks his

"I wonder which class Kacchan got into." Izuku checks his brochure that came a week after his acceptance letter and reads. "Let's see… since the orientation ceremony is at 10, I have an hour wait time. Until then, I have to head to my class."

He comes by Class 1-A's homeroom and opens the door, peering his head in to see who's inside. That's where he hears and finds-

"Get your shoes off the desk!" shouts the tall teen with glasses from the exams.

"How about you chill out? It's my desk!" This comes from Bakugo. "Unless you wanna force me off!"

"Such a vile attitude."

Izuku gives a defeated huff. "Well, at least I'll be with someone I know."

Bakugo takes notice of the emerald protagonist by the door. "Hey, Deku! Get your ass in here already!" He then starts coughing.

"Kacchan, you gotta stop yelling. It's not good for you." Izuku steps in now that he's exposed.

"You!" The tall one approaches Izuku, much to his surprise. "I've been meaning to speak with you again! I had assumed you were a ruffian trying to psyche people out but you were even more heroic than myself. You not only acted to save others, but you knew about the secret portion of the test!"

"Secret what?" Izuku then thinks back, recalling the rescue points. "Oh, that! I actually didn't-"

"Well, aren't you a rowdy bunch." The students present here take notice of the newcomer, a boy with messy, amethyst hair similar to broccoli. He has almost triangular purple eyes with white pupils and dark bags under them.

"Oh, it's you!" Another person comes out from behind the guy, who stares at Izuku with a smile. "You're the guy from the exams!"

"Oh, hey, yeah!" Izuku says as he recognizes her. It's the girl who he ended up saving among others, and vice-versa. "So glad you got in UA!"

"Un!"

Bakugo watches as the two converse with narrow eyes. Still reeling from that previous cough, he mutters, "This isn't a-"

"-social gathering." To his surprise, someone else speaks these words aloud just by the exit. Everyone turns to the door just in time to see a pasty face man wrapped in a yellow sleeping bag. The banana man sips up a juice box before standing, stripping himself of the sleeping bag and stepping inside. "This is the hero course; if you want to make friends, do it somewhere else."

'He's so tired sounding!' is the general consensus.

"Take your seats now," he says, and everyone gathers to their assigned desks. He takes a minute to count them, equaling twenty. "And it took twenty seconds for you to shut up and sit down."

Izuku recognizes him from the hologram. But, not what hero he is. "I hope you realize how precious time is, and I don't want anyone here who's only going to waste it. The sooner you realize that the better your time here will be. I am your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa."

As everyone contemplates how this weirdo is their homeroom teacher, and who he is among the pros, he takes out a gym uniform with the UA insignia on the front from his sleeping bag. He says, "Each of you should have this inside your desks. Put on your gym uniform and then head out to the campus grounds; we're doing the Quirk Apprehension test."

Everyone hits the lockers throwing on their uniforms. Afterward, they head out where they get a good look at their sports area.

"A Quirk Apprehension test?" asks a few students in out of sync unison.

Confused, the girl with chestnut hair raises her hand and asks, "What about the entrance ceremony? Or the guidance sessions?"

"We have no time to waste on that stuff if you wanna be heroes." He turns around to face the group. "UA is known for its freestyle educational system. The teachers love to use this rule." He takes up his notebook.

"Softball throwing. The standing long jump, the 50-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side to side stepping, upper body training and seated toe touch; you did all these in middle school, the standard non-Quirk physical testing." He checks his notes. "Top scorer, Midoriya, step forward."

"Hm?" He walks up towards the teacher, surprising everyone else including himself. They all know their scores but are surprised to know about this. This boy who looks so polite and non-threatening did better than everyone else?

"Damn it," says Kacchan as he glares at Izuku.

Another interested party is the one with purple hair.

"Midoriya, what was your score in ball throwing back in middle school?" asks the teacher as he holds up a mechanical ball.

"41 meters," he replies.

"Good. Now, try it with your Quirk." He tosses the ball to Izuku, who grabs it. He holds it tightly and taps a finger onto it, infusing magnetic energy into it. He throws it up high in the air, and it flies far out of sight at amazing speed.

"It's important for us to know our limits. This is the first rational step to realizing the type of hero you are," he says, showing him his results: 900Plus meters.

"Whoa! We can use our Quirks for these?!" asks an ecstatic person with clenching his fists.

"Alright! This is gonna be awesome!" shouts a girl with spiky red hair

"… Awesome huh?" He becomes seriously foreboding. "You're hoping to become heroes in three years, and you think it's gonna be fun and games?" His dead eyes glare upon everyone. "Then how's this for fun? The lowest score in all eight events will be judged hopeless, and will be expelled."

"EH?!" The entire class backs up in shock at this statement. Some even say, "That's not fair!"

"Life is not fair. I'm sure some of you understand more than others," says Aizawa, his words touching Izuku more personally. "As heroes, you will come by these unfair situations more than anyone else and have to overcome them. So don't expect to spend your free time sitting at Burger World chatting with your friends; for the next three years we'll be wringing out your talents and efforts, and in the end, you will become heroes. Prepare to practice Plus Ultra."

Elsewhere…

Over inside the gymnasium, a pro-hero stands before a collection of twenty students. The fanged adult looks around while checking his watch. "Where's Class 1-A?"

He turns over to the bear rat thing on his shoulder. A dark thought then enters his head. "Ugh… please don't tell me the cheap one got them again this year."

"That's true!"

"Why do you keep making him homeroom teacher? We lost an entire class of students last year, along with all the gifts we had to return because he kicked them out!"

"We'll just cut his pay again."

He then sighs. "Alright, let's get a move on then."

Back to Action…

Back outside, the first event begins. The first event begins the 50 Meter Dash. While the contest is fair, most have better luck than others. The higher ones are the tall speedster, Bakugo, and this girl with a spiky ponytail.

After failing to do as well as he wants, because he couldn't exactly increase his speed with his Quirk, he glances on at the blond French boy and a girl with pink skin and hair using their powers to race; she's sliding on her acid while he's jumping and propelling himself with his navel beams. 'Hmm… That gives me an idea.'

The next event is grip strength. With a little magnetic application Izuku increases his tightening hold, he gains a decent score. You know, until he breaks it. The highest score ends up falling to the tallest in class and his multiple arms, with Izuku and the guy with purple hair in second.

The following event is the long jump, one skill Izuku has to accomplish by also using a repelling magnetic force on his feet. This gives him a mighty leap, allowing him to clear 3/4s of the sandpit. Following that is the softball throw.

"Go!" The girl from the exams throws her ball, and it floats into the atmosphere. Aizawa reads it as infinity.

'Huh… it's a Quirk that removes gravity…' Izuku realizes as he studies her abilities.

As he doesn't have to do it, he is allowed to sit back and watch the others try their best at this. The best ones aside from himself are easily the girl from before, the ponytail girl who makes a cannon, Bakugo, and the purple-haired one who simply uses brute strength.

Soon the events come to a close, and the scores finally tally up. Izuku notices that out of them, he scored fourth place. Bakugo is in fifth, and the girl who could make things scored highest. Another thing he noticed greatly is that both the boy with two colors of hair and the purple-haired one scored evenly in second place. The lowest is a miniscule boy with grape balls for hair.

"Your scores here reflect your overall performance. Explaining the process is a waste of time, so all you're getting is the results." Aizawa then clicks, turning his device off. "Because everyone performed as expected, no one will be expelled."

A sigh of relief escapes their lips. "Except, Mineta…" The little one erects shaking with fear. "While you can stay, you're not out of hot water just yet. I expect you to get better and improve yourself."

He then walks away. "We're done here. Once you change back, head over into class and grab the curriculum for the school year. I'll see you all tomorrow." The students take this moment to calm down and walk back to their dorm. As they do, he glances over at one of the students for a moment.

As he leaves, he finds the two pro heroes coming out to approach him from their hiding spot. Sweat drops down his face. "Principal Nezu, Vlad King…"

"So, no one failed this time? That's a good number this time," says the mouse thing. "I wanted to see if you're ready."

"…yes."

Later that day, the students of Class 1-A can be found leaving the confounds of the main campus in their uniforms. Among them is Izuku, who looks down at his watch getting ready to head for home.

"Hey, wait up!" The emerald protagonist turns around to see some members of his class coming up to see him. It's the gravity girl, the tall speedster, and the girl who makes anything.

After taking in a breath, for reasons repeating, he says, "Oh, hey! Uh…"

"Oh, I never introduced myself," says the speedster. "I'm Tenya Iida."

"Momo Yaoyorozu," says the creator girl.

"Ochako Uraraka," says the other girl. "And you're…"

Finally, a chance to introduce himself. "Izuku Midoriya."

"Izuku? I thought it was Deku."

Hearing that derogatory name, the boy has to ask, "Where did you get that?"

"Hey, Deku!" He flinches when the answer to his question comes forth. Bakugo passes by Izuku and asks, "You going home?"

"Of course I am, Kacchan."

"Good. My mom's coming over, so don't be late!" He then proceeds to cough from yelling again. "Damn it, stop doing that!" He leaves.

With him gone, the emerald protagonist turns to the others. "So, he and I are childhood friends/rivals. Like how I call him Kacchan because I was bad at names, he called me Deku as an insult for a bit. But he's the only one who calls me Deku as a nickname now."

"How can an insult be a nickname?" asks Iida.

"It's like one of those frenemy things," says Uraraka with a smile.

"Hmm…" Yaoyorozu looks over at where Bakugo left. "Where have I seen him before?"

That causes Izuku to flinch. "Wait. Ash-blond hair… explosive Quirk… it's him!"

Oh no.

"It's who?" asks Uraraka.

"That Bakugo person… he was the one captured a year ago by a villain!" says the girl as she faces the others.

Uraraka and Iida go wide-eyed when they recollect that moment in the news. It was horrible; a sludge Quirk villain rampaged in a shopping district after capturing and possessing a middle schooler. He caused thousands of yen in property damage and assaulted many heroes for forty minutes until finally being stopped by a hero with an appropriate Quirk. The boy's identity was revealed by watchers filming the scene and he was all over the news since day 1 before fading in obscurity.

"Yeah, that happened," says Izuku as he looks at the three of them. "Can you guys not mention that around him? It really hurt him."

"Is that why-"

"Yes, but don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed," Yaoyorozu says, imitating a zipper on her lips. The others imitate this action as well.

"So," Izuku clears his throat, "what did you guys want with me?"

"I was curious when I heard about the boy who controlled a monstrous robot at the exams," says Yaoyorozu with a half smile. "When I saw your Quirk out there I could see why; controlling electricity is very powerful."

"She asked us so we guided her," says Iida.

Izuku lifts an eyebrow in confusion. "Weren't you there when everyone was talking about it?"

"I didn't take the exams," she addresses, placing a hand to her chest. "I was able to enter UA on an academical recommendation."

"Oh?" This intrigues them. Izuku then asks, "Did anyone else?"

"Actually, four of us can get into the hero course classes, two through an academic test and two through a practical test. I believe someone else in our class got it too."

Thinking on it, Izuku surmises that it was most likely the one who could utilize ice. Either him, or the one who has super strength. It only makes sense.

"Well, I have to go home now. My limo's waiting for me." Yaoyorozu waves to the crew and leaves for her luxurious vehicle, where a waiter opens the door for her.

"… she's rich?!" is the general consensus.

Later…

With all said and done, Izuku splits from his new friends heading for home. As he enters the living room and finds no one there, he looks around trying to find his parents. Since Mitsuki is coming over, he expected some sort of spread.

Shrugging, he heads for his bedroom. As he does, he hears voices. "This is starting to get weaker." He checks over at his parents' bedroom and tiptoes over. Hoisted by the weakness of any living human, curiosity, he crouches down on one knee next to the door and listens in.

"We'll just have to increase the drainage."

"No, Hisashi. This is at its limit. All we can do now is add another."

"I can talk to Tsuragamae! You're nearing the end of your time."

"… please. If they find out where I am I'll have to return to my old ways. I don't want to be taken away from you or my baby boy."

Taken? Izuku thinks about what that means. Who will take her away? And why does he think it's not the police?

His thoughts are distracted away when he hears a knock on the door. Knowing he'll get caught eavesdropping, Izuku gets up and heads to the door quickly to open it. In steps Mitsuki Bakugo.

"Hey, Izuku!" says the beautiful mother as she reaches down and grabs the emerald protagonist into a hug.

"God, act your fucking age!" says Bakugo as he comes in, carrying some bags of stuff. He receives a slap to the skull for his trouble.

"Watch your goddamn, filthy fucking mouth, boy!" she screams, having released the tomato-headed boy.

"Mitsuki?" Inko and Hisashi come out of the bedroom in a hurry, just in time to see the mother pulling on her son's cheeks like he was made of rubber.

Izuku can ask about that when the time's right.

…

Bright and early on this Tuesday morning, Izuku enters UA High campus heading for class.

Inside he finds his classmates inside chatting and what not. Bakugo gives him an upward head nod, still frowning, while Uraraka and Iida wave to him. Taking a seat, Izuku props out a notebook and begins to jot down words.

"Tenya Iida…" mutters Izuku as he writes down notes about the speedster. This goes into detail with his height and weight, his Quirk, and possible weaknesses. Once he's done, he switches to the next page and works on Ochako Uraraka.

The door opens quickly and in steps their teacher Aizawa. Almost immediately they sit down in their seats. The adult then checks his watch, saying, "Ten seconds. Much better this time, but not good enough."

His next move is to approach his desk and speak: "Welcome to the first day of class. Before your real classes begin, we'll start with introductions." He then points over outside the class. "So, come up and introduce yourself to the class one by one when I call your names while I grab your gift baskets."

"Gift baskets?" repeats Yaoyorozu.

"It was a congratulatory gift for everyone who made it into UA, something that was supposed to be given out during orientation had you gone. Obviously, you didn't, and the principal wanted me to waste time handing them over so we don't waste them, so I decided to go with two birds here."

'And who's fault was that?!' is for the third time the general consensus.

"Now when I call your names, stand up and tell them things about yourself…" He checks his clipboard. "Yuga Aoyama." He then heads out the door.

The blond Frenchman stands up tall. "Bonsoir, mesa mi! This one is Aoyama! You may find me extremely flashy because I live with style!" He then snaps his fingers to the side. "My Quirk is Navel Laser, which lets me shoot a beam from my body part. Where you might ask? Let's just say it's not a land or sky attack!"

Aizawa comes in and delivers Aoyama's gift, which is a blue basket of essentials, goodies, and toiletries. "Next up, Ashido."

"YO!" The pink girl rises up with a lot of energy. "I'm Mina Ashido! I like dancing and shipping! If you're wondering about my skin, it's because of my Quirk Acid. I produce acid from my body from any part! But don't worry; I can control how much it burns! Also-"

"Let's not go overboard," speaks Aizawa as he comes over with her gift. "Asui."

"Okay, gero." This time a girl with green hair and a crouching posture rises up. "My name is Tsuyu Asui. My friends call me Tsuyu. My Quirk lets me do everything a frog can do. Nice to meet you all."

After receiving her gift, Aizawa calls on Iida. He shoots up quickly and stiff, like a robot. "Tenya Iida! My Quirk Engine allows me to run at high speeds! It is an honor to be at this prestigious academia of heroism like the rest of my family! I hope not to bring shame to them and-"

"That's enough." Aizawa drops his gift bag on his desk, making him stop. "Uraraka."

"Uh, hello!" Uraraka gets up and waves nervously. "My name is Ochako Uraraka. I guess, what can I say? Eh to… Oh! I like sweets! I kind of always wanted to have a Quirk that lets me grow bigger. And my Quirk is Zero Gravity, where I reduce the gravity around objects by touching them."

"Next up, Ojiro."

This time, the guy with the big tail stands. "I'm Mashirao Ojiro. I don't really have anything special to say. Heck, even my Quirk isn't that special. It just gives me a super strong tail."

"Don't be like that." Aizawa comes inside with a gift bag. "It's not what your Quirk does; it's about how creative you can be with it." He places it on his table. "Don't give up so easily… anyway, Shinso."

Izuku looks over as he notices the one with purple hair stands. "Let's see… I guess Hitoshi Shinso is my name. And honestly, I can't believe I'm here considering how my life has been. My Quirk is Brai-" He stops at that. "Sorry. My Quirk is Super Power."

Once he receives his gift he sits down immediately, almost suspiciously. "Kirishima."

"HAI!" shouts the red-headed girl as she rises up. "I'm Eiji Kirishima. I guess I'm very honest as a person. I respect the heroic and brave people the most." She glances over at Ashido, who gives a thumbs up. "My Quirk Hardening allows me to toughen my skin to tank anything."

"Like Alicia Vikander…" speaks the smallest person in the class, who sits just behind Izuku.

"Huh?" As Kirishima turns over to him, Aizawa gives the boy the look before handing the girl her gift.

"Next up, Koda."

This time, the person with a rock-like head as big as only one other in class stands. He holds up a sign that reads Koji Koda. He turns the sign to show more kanji, which reads that his Quirk is Anivoice, allowing him to command and control animals.

It doesn't take long for Aizawa to come in and deliver the gift by the time Koda's done. "I'd argue, but then I'd be a hypocrite. Sato!"

"Yosha!" This comes from the bulky person behind Koda, his lips are big and round like a Kinnikuman. "Call me Rikido Sato. My Quirk Sugar Rush converts sweets into power! I love baking too, so that helps."

"What kind of stuff do you bake!?" asks Ashido, as many of the girls become interested now.

"Sunnovabitch!" mutters that same short guy.

"We don't have time for that," speaks the teacher as he delivers the gift. "Ten down… Shoji, go."

The tallest person in the class stands up now. From his arm tentacles, a mouth appears and speaks. "You can call me Mezo Shoji. I can talk to you like this because of my Quirk, Dupli-Arms. It lets me sprout my body parts from these tentacles. I can't really speak from my real mouth so expect this a lot."

Next up, a girl with purple hair and long earlobes stands. "Well, my name is Kyoka Jiro. I like to…" She pokes her eyes to the side of her head. "Nevermind that. I have very good hearing, so I can hear everything that that pervert over there is muttering." She glares at the short one. "My Quirk Earphone Jack lets me use my earlobes to produce my heartbeat for attacks."

Aizawa hands her gift over and calls up the next person. This person is a plain-faced boy with strangely big elbows. "I'm Hanta Sero. Nice to meet you all, hopefully. My Quirk Tape shoots cellophane from my elbows, making me perfect for trapping villains."

"We'll see," says Aizawa as he delivers his gift. "Tokoyami."

The boy with a raven bird head gets up from his seat. "My name is Fumikage Tokoyami. As punny as that name is, my Quirk is equally dark. Dark Shadow is a living creature that lives in me that I can manifest for combat." For further emphasis, a bird shadow rises from his stomach.

"**I'm more than a fighter!**" it says before retreating.

"Todoroki." The last person in that row ends up being one of the other boys Izuku was curious about, the one with heterochromia and hair that comes in two colors: the right white and the left red.

"Shoto Todoroki," he tells them all, eyes focused elsewhere. "My Quirk lets me make ice on the right side… don't worry about the left though; you'll never see it."

He then sits down, before Aizawa could step back inside. After sighing and handing over his gift, he faces the last row. "Hagakure."

"Yay!" A pair of clothes stands up. "I'm Toru Hagakure! Call me Toru if that's too long for you. My skin reflects light so you can't see my face. I can't wait to see the kind of hero this will make me."

As the short guy drools over the implications, Aizawa delivers her gift. "We'll see what kind of hero you become as well." He then turns to Bakugo, who is already standing up.

"The name's Katsuki Bakugo, future number 1 hero in the world!" he declares, pointing at himself. He holds his throat to keep himself from yelling. "My sweat is filled with nitroglycerin, which I can detonate. So don't be surprised when I say this; you are all pebbles to me!"

As Izuku expected, the rest of the class is appalled. "You extras all exist to sharp against me and turn me into a diamond, an unbreakable gem that will never be helpless and weak again!" He flinches upon saying that last part, and quickly sits down, muttering, "Why did I say that part?"

"Good luck with that," says the teacher as he delivers his gift. "Midoriya."

"Oh!" Izuku stands up and immediately turns red. "Let's see… uh…"

"You're turning into a tomato," Bakugo jeers.

"Well, I'm Izuku Midoriya. I really like heroes so I wanted to be one so much. My Quirk lets me control electromagnetism through my own superconductive powers."

"So, like Polaris?" asks Yaoyorozu suddenly. She quickly covers her mouth, apologizing.

"Polaris?" Before he could inquire further, Aizawa hands over his gift.

"It's probably best you don't know," says the teacher. He turns to the short one, saying, "Mineta."

"Yes, my turn!" Mineta hops up on the table so others can see him properly. "I(ore-sama) am Minoru Mineta! I like girls, girls, and lots of girls!" All the girls give him the look at that. "My Quirk lets me remove the Pop Offs on my head to stick to surfaces. Like you saw yesterday, I bounce off of them."

"Step down," says Aizawa before he plops down his gift. Of course, Mineta didn't and ends up catching the bag before falling over.

Without having to be called, Yaoyorozu stands up. "Good day to you all. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I have a Quirk that lets me create any non-living thing from my body." She demonstrates by holding her hand out and forming a slip of paper that reads Hello.

Aizawa delivers her gift and moves back to the front of the room. "That concludes introductions. I'm gonna take a nap." He grabs his sleeping bag and slips in. "Try to stay quiet until the next teacher arrives."

And with that, he dives into slumber.

Soon the others start looking at one another hoping to talk now that they've broken the ice. Izuku, however, is staring at Yaoyorozu. 'Who's Polaris?'

* * *

Lucas: I find that introduction scene unnecessary.

Julia: We had to. It was a decision where the consequences would either be lazy or unnecessary. So we threw some things in to be necessary to the mystery of this world.

Yusei: For the time being, this story will be completed. If you wish to see it continued, that depends. Are you here to see a story being told, pairings being made, or mistakes to write five paragraphs about?

Kei: You're slipping back again. Anyway, thanks for the stay. I gotta grow older today.


	4. 4i1 Battle Training

_Flux of Emerald Lightning_

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Julia: Well, 'EddieP', that all depends on your sight. We focus on what one can be, and not that what one is is what they can only be. As I'm sure you are wont to only see the negatives in this author's work, it's surprising, to say the least, that such a pedantic person as yourself even bothers indulging in the works of such an imprecise, sarcastic, and quick to enrage author in the first place.

Yusei: But I can tell you, and everyone else who came from that trainwreck, without exaggeration or delay, that in the original it was hinted actually in one of the later chapters that Lemillion had One for All. NOT BAKUGO.

Julia: Which one?

Yusei: I forget, and I'm not going back to read them. We all hate repeating things.

_**Chapter 4: Battle Training**_

* * *

At 8 a.m. the students in UA take in their morning classes. Like normal schools, they take regular lessons as if it was no different than another high school. Some force themselves to pay attention while the others either actually take notes due to genuine interest or daydream out of boredom.

It's all the lot of them can do until lunch rolls around at eleven, where they take in and enjoy the delicious meals cooked by the Cooking Hero Lunch Rush. "I'm the hero of my own story!" he says occasionally.

Afterward, things really pick up in their attention span, for as soon as it hits the afternoon the actual Hero Training begins. In from the classroom door, a man steps in. Upon seeing his face, Izuku flinches when he recognizes this man's face. Additionally, Shinso seems reactive upon seeing him.

This surprisingly thin person with yellow, spiky hair and eyes that cannot be seen stands at the door moving inside. He grabs a piece of chalk as he stands by the chalkboard. "Hello, young ones. My name is Valiant. That's…" He spells out his name in katakana on the board.

"Excuse me," asks Izuku with his hand raised, "but, are you a hero?"

The man turns over to face Izuku, along with the rest of the class. He shrinks in his seat and turns red. "I-I was just wondering since I don't recognize your appearance."

The class then turns to Valiant, who responds: "I'm what you call a retired hero. From overseas. In America."

"Whoa, a retired hero from America…" mutters Kirishima.

"Does that make him a Yankee?" asks Asui with a finger to her lips, her blatant question a showcase of how she performs.

Valiant clears his throat as he ignores the children's honest opinions, before speaking out what they really want to hear. No need to waste any more time on introductions: "Anyway, today is what you're all waiting for. This class will be everything you've been expecting in a hero course: hero training! We'll start with-" He checks a note in his back pocket. "-Battle Training!"

The class rises in excitement, partially, at this piece of information. The clear standouts are Bakugo and Izuku, ready to show what they lacked in the Quirk Assessment Test. "First things first, you need to look the part." Valiant raises a remote with his hand from the other pocket, pressing a button. Four cabinets extend out from the left wall of the room, each cabinet containing five-drawer openings, the top of the first cabinet starting at 1 going to the bottom of the last being 20.

"In accordance with your Quirk registry and the special request forms you filled out before being admitted, your costumes have been created based on your designs!" All twenty go up and grab their costume suitcases. "Once you've all changed, head to Ground Beta and remember the school motto; Plus Ultra!"

He then makes his exit, as everyone heads for the locker rooms to change. Izuku runs off with his suitcase giddy at what the support companies made for him.

…

Over at Ground Beta, Valiant stands with his eyes on his watch in front of the entrance to the training grounds. "Phew. No one caught on yet."

After a few more minutes he looks over to see the students starting to come out. Ranging from Aoyama's flashy knight in armor, Iida's cool engine motif and cape, the bulky and kind of sexy Kirishima, the definitely sexy Yaoyorozu, and even the more likely to become a villain Bakugo, their costumes all make them proper heroes in training.

"Nice, all of you!" says Valiant as he examines his students. A part of him is proud at how heroic they all already look, knowing that in the further their outfits will become even more detailed and necessary for their heroics. "They say clothes make the man, so it's good that you take care of your costumes. This is how the world will see you."

As the rest of the class admire the others' costumes, Iida looks around checking if everyone's here. "Who are we missing?"

"Midoriya," says Shinso as he looks around.

His costume is a purple bodysuit containing pads on the stomach and chest with blue stripes going up and down his collar to resemble teeth curled in a smile. He wears a strange muffler colored black and violet hanging from his neck with knee and elbow pads of the same style. His boots are an onyx type with his hands up to his elbows wrapped in bright blue gloves. All in all, the clothes show off his muscular frame underneath.

"Give him time. Deku won't be late," says Bakugo as he looks over.

"I'm here!" The rest of the class look over to spot Izuku Midoriya coming in.

The emerald protagonist is wearing an olive short-sleeved shirt that sports the same golden lightning bolt symbol on his chest with a blue-collar. His pants are also green that stick close to his skin, over top cobalt shoes with black laces, unlike the red ones he wore to class with a golden utility belt. Over this, he wears a dark blue overcoat with yellow lining on the cuffs and along with the zippers and dark blue shades hanging from a bungee cord along his neck. Strapped to his back is a cinnabar hilted katana in its scabbard.

"Oh, Deku!" shouts Uraraka as she approaches Izuku, a bounce in her step. "So cool! You're like a ninja!"

Unfortunately, seeing his pink classmate that isn't Ashido in her costume sets off a feeling in him that causes the boy to hide his face. He coughs to correct his stutter and says, "Thanks! That was the basis of my costume design! It was either this or something entirely metal, and mom was against it for some reason." He then tries to face her, asking, "What about your costume?"

"R-Right, this," she mutters, embarrassed at her costume's more revealing features. "I should have been more specific with what I wanted. And they gave me skin tights."

"It could be worse," Shinso speaks, having overheard their conversation while pointing over to Yaoyorozu coming over. "You could look like that."

"Oh, this?" Yaoyorozu gestures to her costume. "I know, it's embarrassing. I wanted something that exposed more skin, but regulations wouldn't let me."

Here is where his nose cries crimson. Izuku can only regulate in his mind that Yaoyorozu would have chosen something more revealing had she the chance. 'These girls are gonna give me a heart attack, and high blood pressure doesn't affect me.'

Mineta stares, before giving a thumbs up to no one. "The hero course is awesome!"

"Alright, is everyone here?" Val asks, getting everyone to face him. "Good. Now, today's training shall be based on combat."

"Why are we doing this type of exercise inside?" asks Asui curiously.

"What are we being graded on?" asks Iida.

"What is the criteria for success?" This is Yaoyorozu.

"Are we going to be expelled if we fail?" states Uraraka.

"Can I blow them all away?" This comes from Bakugo.

"Whoa, one at a time! I don't have super hearing!" He holds his hand out to try and quell their responses, before taking out that notepad. "Anyway, the situation is this; two villains have stolen a nuclear device capable of destroying a city block and are held up in a building. Two heroes have to go in and steal the device back.

"Why this type of exercise is done is to deliver two points across. I'm sure all of you are used to seeing villain attacks on your way home from school or while just minding your own business and you expect that stopping villains would be as simple as we heroes make it look." He notes the class looking amongst themselves in agreement. "While not only is that NOT true, that is only half of the type of villains you'll come across. The most dangerous criminals are the smart ones, those who blend in the crowd outside of the viewing public, and you're more likely to face them in a building than out on the streets."

Izuku nods in agreement. "Another point is, according to Aizawa, to have you practice your abilities against your fellow students. In a confined environment, you will be knowingly using your Quirks on people."

"Is he reading from a cheat sheet?" mutters Kirishima.

Sero shakes his head in shame, whispering, "He doesn't even know what he's saying, does he?"

"Anyway, to follow up my explanation from before, the villain team will win by capturing the hero team or surviving with their bomb intact for 15 minutes. The hero team wins by either capturing both the villains or touching the bomb within that time limit." He holds out a roll of white tape. "You will use this to capture the enemy by wrapping it around any part of their body.

"AND NOW!" He takes from behind him a box. Holding it in front of them, he speaks, "TO DRAW LOTS! Inside are two sets of balls numbered 1 through 10. Each person will pick one, and the equal number will be your partner."

As everyone goes to pick their balls from the box, Izuku notices the familiar way he shouts. The electric teen eventually goes to grab his number ball, which reads 1. Soon, Val announces the teams:

"Number 1, Midoriya and Uraraka!" These two look at each other with surprise, though she's happier while he's just shocked. Not that he isn't happy to be paired up with her.

"2, Hagakure and Ojiro." Hagakure goes over to Ojiro with a high five.

"3, Shinso and Jiro." The earphone girl sighs looking over at her equally purple partner. She sighs.

"4, Tokoyami and Asui." The birdman stares at the frog girl, who stares back as if trying to hypnotize him. She then smiles, taking him off guard.

"5, Aoyama and Ashido." Acid girl shrugs.

"6, Todoroki and Shouji!" Shouji glances at the boy whose left half is covered entirely in ice. Why is his question.

"7, Yaoyorozu and Mineta!" The little one immediately gives a thumbs up, while the rich girl instantly starts requesting to change partners.

"8, Bakugo and Iida!" The walking nuke groans.

"9, Kirishima and Sero." Kirishima gives her partner an elbow nod, causing Sero to blush.

"10. Sato and Koda." These two already could tell and are instantly nervous.

"And here we come to battle lots." Val returns the balls back to their box. "For the first match, the hero team will be…" He pulls out from the box the number 3. "Number 3, Team ShinJi!"

"Shinji?" Shinso looks over to Jirou. He then chuckles. "Oh, I get it!"

"It's not that funny," says the earphone girl, her eyes narrow as she stares at her weird partner.

"And for the villains, we have-" He dips his hand into the box again, pausing. He then pulls out the ball for the villain team. "Number…3? Wait, that ain't right."

He tosses the ball aside and pulls out another one. "Number 1, Team Midoura!"

"Midoura?"

Uraraka jumps up with a smile. "That's us!"

"Great, now I'm a villain. I hope that doesn't last," says Izuku as he crosses his arms.

"It's just a part of the job," says his chestnut-haired friend as she pats his back. She ends up causing him to levitate as a result.

"Uwah!"

"Oops!" She presses her fingers together, canceling her Quirk out before he got too high. He lands with a plop.

"Ow, my butt!" Shinso looks on with a studious look in his eyes as Bakugo laughs at his childhood friend.

"Midoriya, Uraraka," speaks Valiant as he approaches the villains, "you two will go inside this building and set up. You have three minutes until start time. The heroes will be outside planning as well."

Time Elapses…

Inside one of the buildings, Izuku and Uraraka stand together. The giant object next to them is the nuclear bomb they have to protect. As the emerald protagonist goes over what he remembers from yesterday about what he saw from everyone else's Quirk.

"Hmm…"

Uraraka comes over to Izuku, removing her helmet. "Is something wrong?" she asks.

"No, I'm just thinking about Shinso and Jiro's Quirk and how they work," he tells her while checking notes he wrote down. "Jiro's Quirk is related to sound and her earlobes. If she has good hearing she can find where we are just by listening and taking away our element of surprise. Shinso's Quirk gives him boosts of strength and power. He'll be the main fighting force."

The girl is visibly impressed. "Wow, you really thought that through. Do you have notes on everyone?"

"They're not that detailed. Just what I assume how their powers work." He holds up his notebook. "You're in here too."

"I am?" He's used to that reaction; people would freak out at the thought of him writing such detailed notes on others.

"Which is why I need to know a bit about your Quirk that I don't know about in order to come up with a proper plan."

Outside, Shinso and Jiro go through their plan. After pacing back and forth, the girl turns to her amethyst rival and asks, "Why would we do that?"

"It's a solid plan," he replies with a shrug. "You've seen Midoriya during the test; his versatile Quirk is the main threat to us. One zap and we're pinned to the wall."

"That's true," she nods in agreement, "and Uraraka just needs to touch us to make us float. Even if I went long-ranged she can tap my jacks to put me on the ceiling."

"That's why we'll have to do things that way." Shinso then gives a smile before crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I've been meaning to test these powers out on someone like him."

"Huh?"

Soon, time elapses for their planning. The heroes enter the building, entering through the hallways. Jiro puts her earphone jack to the wall and listens in on activities in the building. After a few seconds, she turns to Shinso, saying, "I can hear a faint noise coming from upstairs, probably a pulse from someone's feet. But, it's only one pulse."

Shinso cups his chin to think it over. Logically, it must be Uraraka. If Izuku can magnetize items he can float on them; he's seen him do it to that ball, so he can do it to anything. "Where do you hear it?"

"Upstairs, third floor."

"We'll just have to make this fast." He cracks his knuckles, as an amethyst spark of energy flows around his body. A powerful aura brims around him as a result. "Let's go!" He grabs Jiro's hand and runs forward to the nearest steps pulling her along at a speed she couldn't possibly keep up with on her own.

She screams as she gets dragged up the stairs by this purple jerk. Eventually, they reach the third floor, where the two stop just on top of the third-floor step. Jiro with her hair frilly wobbles trying to keep her feet planted. Shinso looks back at her, patting her shoulder to keep her steady. "Sorry about that. We just need to get up here as soon as possible."

She gives him the look, sighing. "You're gonna pay for that if we don't win." While he scratches his head sheepishly, the girl listens in for their targets. She points down the hall.

Together, the two run down the hall with Shinso canceling that Quirk of his. The team reaches a room sectioned far off from the rest of the hall. Jiro points to it, being cautious of what to do now. Though as they examine and get closer, they notice a green wall in front of it.

She asks, "What's that?"

"A wall of electromagnetic energy to keep us out," Shinso replies before looking around. He whispers, "We'll go around back."

"But, there's just another wall on that side."

"Exactly. It's a closed-off room with only one exit." The two go around to get to the other side of the room the villains have hidden in.

Coming down the hall, the hero team spots the wall they were looking for. Shinso summons that energy around him, his eyes focused on the task. He rushes forth with his right fist drawn back and smashes through to the other side busting down the wall.

As the debris settles, Shinso sees Izuku inside the room on a knee with both hands to the floor. Ochako is there as well, standing on a circular metal disk floating just centimeters off the ground next to Izuku. The bomb they sought to capture is settled behind Izuku blocked between him and the electromagnetic wall. The emerald child says, "I gotcha!"

"How so?" Shinso prepares to step forward, struggling to. He checks down and groans. "So this was your plan."

Jiro, not yet in the room, checks what has happened. As the magnetic wall behind him dissolves, the electric teen speaks: "We figured with Shinso's strength you'd try to break in another way. So I'm magnetizing the floor by that wall so you guys can't get in."

Snorting a chuckle, Shinso claps his hands. "Not bad. You thought that through."

"Thanks," Izuku replies before he turns to his chestnut-haired partner. "Uraraka, Jiro isn't caught but she can't move without getting trapped. She won't try anything."

"Right. I'll make this quick." Uraraka takes out the capture tape. He raises a hand from the floor to guide his saucer over to Shinso.

Said amethyst-haired teenager glares at the electric boy, before turning his eyes to the gravity girl. A grin spreads from one corner in his mouth to the other. His energy spreads over to his arms. "Shouldn't have done that, cause you forgot to lock out my arms. Jiro!"

He throws a punch down to the floor, smashing it to pieces. The fractures stop in a circle underneath him, Shinso falling down and breaking free of his hold. From behind him, Jiro becomes visible to Uraraka and Izuku, who bends at the knees injecting her earlobes into the speakers on her boots.

Remembering what Jiro's Quirk does, Uraraka turns to Izuku saying, "Go up!"

"Damn it!" He raises his hand, just as she attacks.

"Heartbeat Fuzz!" Jiro shouts, firing a sonic wave at Izuku. Upon getting hit, he grips his head holding his ears. This, unfortunately, cancels the magnetism on the saucer Uraraka stands on. Acting fast, Uraraka jumps off of the saucer making a dive for Jiro knowing it's the only way to break him free.

As she does, the floor where the original first exit was - the electromagnetic wall is gone now - shatters apart as someone breaks through from the floor below. This is Shinso, the aura of his Quirk surrounding him completely. The moment Uraraka, having dropped onto Jiro and caught her since the latter girl is unable to move without releasing the incapacitated Izuku, captures the sound girl, Shinso grabs hold of the prop bomb.

"It's over! The hero team wins!" Val's voice shouts on the loudspeaker.

Izuku recovers from the attack that almost gave him Tinnitus and quickly processes what happened. 'He broke down on the floor below to catch us off guard and distract me from Jiro.' He looks down at the gaping hole in the floor and notes how high they are compared to the floor below. 'He managed to survive the fall and get back up in the few seconds it took for Jiro to stun me? Or did he use his strength to propel himself through the air? No... he'd need to have a level of strength comparable to All Might to do that.'

He drops down on a hand and a knee with a smirk of accepted defeat. "They've beaten us in every way."

Uraraka looks down at Jiro, holding a hand to her. She sheepishly apologizes, saying, "No hard feelings?"

"None," is her reply.

Izuku looks back just in time to see the guy he lost to holding a hand down to him. "Need help getting up?" asks the brawler.

Izuku sighs before taking his hand to help him stand.

…

With the battle training for them over, Izuku, Uraraka, Shinso, and Jiro stand together before the rest of their class in a room underneath one of the buildings in this lot. Val gestures to Izuku, saying, "The winner of this battle training was Uraraka."

"Eh?!" Almost everyone shouts this as they stare at Valiant. Many of them question why that is so when their team lost, even Izuku himself if only internally.

"Would anyone care to ask why?"

"It's quite simple if you think about it," says Yaoyorozu as she raises her hand. "Out of everyone here, she made the least amount of mistakes. Shinso was able to find another way in, but he broke through the wall and floor at full force; had the bomb been there he could have damaged it, causing it to explode. In a real situation, you'd have to be more careful about that. Jiro made few mistakes as well, but she took only a support role in stalling Midoriya. Speaking of whom, he didn't act in time and failed to come up with a backup plan in case the first plan failed. Uraraka, meanwhile, managed to act fast and save her teammate by attacking the one stalling him. Had she been faster, they could have still pulled it around."

Surprised by his friend's extremely precise analysis, he looks over at Yaoyorozu with awe. She is definitely smarter than he is.

"Y-Yes, that's everything," Valiant says, surprised by her detailed essay of a response.

"Wow," Uraraka says with a blush, not used to this type of praise.

"Hey, congratulations," Izuku says as he pats her back. "Guess I have a lot to learn from you."

As she bashes further, Valiant glances an eye over to Shinso. 'He won without resorting to that, and he didn't break any limbs either. So proud of you, Hitoshi, a feeling I've never lost since I met you eight years ago.'

"Well, with that over with, it's time to continue on with the next match." Valiant holds up the box, places it in front of himself, and then digs in. From it, he pulls number 1 and sighs with utter annoyance at this gag. "It's gonna be like this all day, isn't it?"

He tosses the 1 ball away and grabs another. "The heroes will be 6, Team TodoShou! Their villain team is 8, Team BakuIi!"

"Is he just going to keep doing that?" mutters Bakugo with annoyance.

"You know the rules; the villain team enters first to set up, and each team has three minutes to prepare."

…

Once the timer begins, Bakugo rushes out of the room the bomb's held up in. He reaches a hall leading to the stairs and remains there. 'Four eyes is all that's needed to protect that thing. I'll stay here and take them by surprise as soon as they arrive. My explosions are strong enough to take out that ice and Multi-Limb is just muscles.'

Unfortunately, what he failed to take into account was how fast the ice is. For as soon as he gets comfortable, the entirety of the building is soon encased in a frozen landscape. This includes himself, his legs frozen in place unable to break free.

"What the hell?" The flabbergasted boy can only watch in vain as he hears someone stepping inside and climbs the steps. Up steps Todoroki in his hero costume, walking past him.

Bakugo glares angrily as he walks by, completely ignored. "Damn you… DAMN YOU!"

Over with the rest of the students, they can only watch in shock as Todoroki effortlessly won the training all by himself. Shouji just stood there as he turned the building into a Popsicle.

"So manly," says Kirishima, her eyes batting in awe at Todoroki's brute power.

"I don't get it," says Uraraka in shock as she stares at the screen showing them everything. "Why doesn't Bakugo just blow the ice away? That's what he's good at."

"Because he can't," Izuku answers, sighing. "Kacchan's Quirk turns his sweat into nitroglycerin that he can use his hands to detonate with. No sweat, no explosions." He places a hand to his face. "This was his worst matchup."

"Ooh, scary," jokes Shinso with a frown. Whether it's from his skill or the chill, he shivers without will.

The class then watches as Todoroki takes hold of the bomb with his left hand. An intense wave of heat emits from that arm, melting all the ice within and without. Seeing it, Izuku pieces together what the left side does. "The right makes ice, and the left is fire."

"Heh, he's like a dragon," Shinso states, getting what Izuku was talking about.

Soon all the matches proceed as expected, some faster than others except for that second match. Valiant stands before his class staring at them all. "I hope you all enjoyed that. In the end, no one received major injuries, and I hope you all learned a thing or two about yourselves and each other."

"It was a little too straight forward," says the female redhead. "Which is fine, considering our last thing."

"After Aizawa-sensei almost expelling one of us," begins Asui, "a straightforward class is pretty unsatisfying."

"Do you want us to be expelled?" Shouji questions her.

"We teachers are allowed to teach the way we wish," is his main response, Val slightly sweating at that denouncing statement from the frog girl. "Now I'm off. You all change out of those costumes and return to the classroom." With that in their minds, Valiant walks away with a stretch in his arms.

Nothing else left to do, the group make their way back inside to change out. As they do, Yaoyorozu approaches Izuku and asks, "How was my analysis?"

"Pre-" He looks away from her, his head turning into a tomato. "Pretty accurate."

"Thank you," she says with a smile, "although it's curious why you never used your weapon."

"Oh, that's something I can't use yet," he tells her.

Elsewhere, Valiant enters the school building with a sigh. "Yeesh. I gotta do this tomorrow with Class 1-B?" He checks his phone before glancing over where the students he left went. "Well, at least he's doing well."

…

After all the students change out of their costumes, they all situate themselves in their homeroom class. With no more classes left, the twenty pre-adults leave for home once the time is right for them.

The first to leave, Izuku follows after Bakugo, who has already left in a hurry. "Yo, Kacchan!"

"Back off, Deku," he barks, moving faster to avoid his electric childhood friend. "I'm too pissed right now."

"I know," Izuku nods to the side agreeing with him. "You lost so easily."

"I said back off!" he shouts, before immediately coughing. He drops down to his knees and hacks up something yellow.

Grossed out, Izuku says, "It's okay though; I lost too, so I know how you feel."

"I lost because I literally could do nothing. My sweat froze before I could detonate it." The blond tightens his hold on his anger as he shivers, his body unable to stay still. "I was completely helpless!"

Remembering the entire event, Izuku sighs as he realizes just how similar this was to that moment, if only by a margin. What exactly could he do to help such a prideful person?

"Kacchan-"

"No, don't." His scarlet eyes focus onto those olive ones, the former pair turning watery. "I told you a time ago that I would be the greatest sole hero, and for the longest time I've always seen you as the one person, I would have to one day surpass. Do you know how humiliating it is to find out how far away that dream is?! How stupid I feel for boasting how strong and overpowered I'm supposed to be to those extras back in middle school?! I feel just as useless as I was when that slime bastard caught me!"

Izuku would lie if he didn't pity Bakugo right now; if he said he never felt sorry for him. But, he doesn't need that. "If that's how you feel, then just get stronger."

The explosive rival glares at him, calming down. "I'm going to get stronger too, so I don't end up losing like that again either. If you don't want me to pity you, don't let that loss get to you."

His eyes narrow into a dark and hateful rage before he gains a half-strong grin. "You bitch... you think I'm going to lie down and cry like a big gay baby?! I'm not giving up on my dream! To be the strongest, solitary hero every! Just like All Might! So wait for my progress, bitch!"

He wipes his face and storms away, grumbling under his breath. Izuku watches as his friend/rival/bully leaves the school premise, sighing as he thinks just how Bakugo functions. If he can learn to work with others, there's no telling where he can go. But being a solitary hero... that slime villain really scarred him.

Though before Izuku could leave for home, he remembers Shinso and how he was outclassed by him. He could hold him in his tracks, but he's far faster than he can predict, not to mention he's pretty smart to come up with that plan to capture the bomb. It was clearly to keep him busy and get an opening.

How would they fare against each other one on one?

…

Over in a section of Honshu far from Tokyo, a man can be found in the main building of the company Detnerat. Looking out the window he sits at his desk, reading a newspaper with a content smile on his face. This pointy-nosed man scans over this aged article from 17 years ago.

He places a finger to the photo on the page and slides it down, almost infatuated with this armored person and the destruction posted in that picture. He then turns the page whistling whimsically.

"Sir, we're back." The man turns around in his chair and glances at two associates who have entered his offer.

"Did you find him?"

"We found a clue. UA High School."

"Then you know what to do."

…

The following day, the students of UA can be found heading into class. For the class of 1-A, most of them are already inside with the rest following shortly before the bell could ring. It's a good thing too; as soon as their homeroom teacher enters, everyone quickly silences their mouths and their cellphones.

Their unkempt teacher checks his watch and nods. "Eight seconds. Much better." Aizawa steps before his desk, saying, "Good morning. I got a look at everyone's score, and I have to say I'm pretty impressed with all of you." He then glances over at the group. "But first, Bakugo…"

The boy with topaz hair glares at his desk, but still listens nonetheless. "Do not be afraid to fail. That's what this is for."

He then adjusts himself, glaring at the whole of the class intensely. "Alright, now today is time for something more concerning. Sorry for the sudden announcement, but since it's apparently important…" Everyone goes tense with anticipation, for a pop quiz. "Today, you'll pick a classroom president."

The class eagerly shouts with joy at such a mundane school thing taking place. Soon the class goes into an uproar as many want to be the class president and are offering reasons: sparring sessions, class trips, and miniskirt Fridays are just some of the options thrown out there.

"Everyone, calm yourselves!" shouts Iida, getting everyone's attention. "It is the duty of the president of each class to lead and be there for all 19 others of their class. Only someone who can earn the trust of those around them can be fit to lead, which is why I suggest everyone votes for their representatives!"

Bakugo notes his arm raised as high as possible. "How about putting your hand down first, ya hypocrite?"

Asui speaks her mind now, saying, "How can we vote for anyone? We've only known each other for two days, so we don't really trust anyone."

"That's why I suggested we vote; surely, the one with the most votes will have earned enough trust to lead."

"But we're all just gonna vote for ourselves," says Kirishima with a handheld out holding her argument.

"I don't care, just hurry it up," Aizawa states this before slipping into his sleeping bag.

Eventually, the students vote for their chosen leader on slips of paper. The scores tally up on the electronic part of the board, showing every name everyone voted for. The highest two are Shinso at 3, with Yaoyorozu at two.

"Oh, damn it," mutters the winner.

"Oh, dang it," mutters the runner up.

"Oh well…" mutters the electric teen.

"Not a single vote…" groans Iida as he stews in his seat.

"Well, there you have it, your Class President is Shinso and his vice is Yaoyorozu."

* * *

Kei: That brings this chapter to an end. Next time we post will be... that's dependent. The next chapter won't be what you expected.

Yusei: Isn't it USJ?

Kei: *darts eyes left to right rapidly* I can honestly say without lying that the next three chapters will be featured in the Unforeseen Simulation Joint.

Yusei: Is it the League of Villain?

Kei: Also, be sure to look at our other works.

Yusei: Answer the question!


	5. For All His Faults

_Flux of Emerald Lightning_

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Kei: Welcome to the newest chapter of a Flux of Emerald Lightning. Eventually, we'll be taking the original Emerald Lightning and deleting it, as we've come to a point where we need no longer recycle scenes that worked. But here, we'll be diving into more character development before we get into the plot.

Yusei: Does anyone else feel Izuku being compared to Luffy and Naruto as Goku expies insulting? Because both the alien, the rubber monkey, and the orange fox are big eating idiots - no offense - and that green rabbit has shown none of those traits. Kai 3 Abridged.

_**Chapter 5: For All His Faults, He's A Hero**_

* * *

Hitoshi Shinso makes an unpleasant groan. Here in the mess hall of UA High, the purple lightning bruiser walks in by his lonesome with his arms behind his head. From his position, he notes a large amount of the students he's been paired with already waiting in line for food. Thinking about his position, he gives out a depressing sigh.

While the position of Class 1-A's president is flattering, he's not exactly suited for leading others. His heart is honestly more suited for leading by example, not by direction. With all the training he's gained with his 'superpower' Quirk, he needs to focus on improving the usage of that power. 'During Battle Training, the maximum I used was 19 percent. That alone won't be enough to defeat Midoriya or a real villain in a real fight. Instead of wasting time giving positions and planning schools trips, I gotta get stronger. For Toshinori.'

He stares at his classmates before joining the line for donburi, jumping in behind Izuku and Yaoyorozu. Once there, he notices the two chewing the fat:

"So, congrats on becoming a vice-president, Yaoyorozu."

"It's fine, I guess. I kind of wanted a higher position."

Shinso watches as the two collect their meals and take a seat at a table. The purple-haired teenager orders his own meal, mapo doufu, and follows after with his own plan running in his mind, having noticed the table consists already of them, Uraraka, Iida, and strangely Bakugo.

"Hey, Shinso!" says Izuku, calling out to him with a wave and taking him by surprise.

"Hm?"

"You wanna join us?"

"Yeah, come sit down, Mr. President," speaks Uraraka with her exuberant energy.

Shrugging, he takes a seat at the open spot next to his vice. Thinking about it, Momo Yaoyorozu, by all means, would be a far better choice to being the leader of this class of misfits than him; out of everyone, she was able to in meticulous detail describe the winners of everyone's battle training. Sure, that power of his draws people in, but he by himself isn't charismatic. Hell, if he didn't get this lucky he'd be no one.

Though if he picked her, that'd still leave him in a position where he has to deal with the role of a vice president. With his authority he could pick anyone, but who is worthy of lifting this hammer?

"How does being president feel, Shinso?" asks Iida after he chews his noodles.

"… okay, I guess," Shinso says with a shrug before he proceeds to chew what ends up in his spoon. "I'm not used to leading."

"Who is?" Izuku states jokingly.

Iida waves his hand up. "I know you'll do fine," he speaks, "my vote won't go to waste with someone as qualified as you."

Shinso almost chokes on his meal. "You voted for me?!"

"You're a collected, level-headed person with an impressive Quirk. Your ability to assess and overcome Midoriya during the trial is proof."

"That's… true…" he admits, noticing Izuku looking off to the side with an embarrassed expression.

"But Iida," begins Uraraka, "didn't you want the title more than anyone? I mean, you got glasses."

As the rest of the table looks amiss at her bluntness, Iida waves her off in a robotic manner. "Just because you want it doesn't mean you deserve it. Such a title should go to those most deserving, most fitting."

'So why did you vote for me,' is what Shinso is thinking at the moment. Turning over to Izuku, a particular thought reaches the forefront of his head. Hmm, he muses as he plots this out through his skull while watching him eat that tonkatsu. He nods agreeing with his plan.

Later that day, the students find themselves in their classrooms. Aizawa enters the classroom, a light smirk rising on his face the moment he realizes they all quieted down soon as he entered. "Good to know you're all learning well."

"Sensei!" Too late. Iida raises his hand to speak. "Isn't this the part where we enter hero training?"

"Not today," is his reply. "Like Class 1-B yesterday since there's only one sponsor for this training, you'll be allowed to leave earlier since there's nothing left to do." He then chuckles, or rather sighs. It sounds like both. "Or, that's what would have happened. But since you all missed orientation you have to take your guidance sessions."

The consensus this time is in a complaint on how that's also his fault.

Aizawa places a sheet of paper on his desk. "Since this is a waste of time for me, I'll let your class representatives handle this. I'll see you lot tomorrow."

Shinso groans while the teacher leaves the room, forcing him and Yaoyorozu to rise and approach the podium. The president picks up the sheet and looks over the activities he has to do as said president. But before that, it lists the room they have to go for their guidance sessions.

"Alright, when I call your name, you'll all file to the room I tell you two at a time; there are two counselors thankfully. When you're done, ya come back and let us know you did it."

"Wouldn't it be more prudent for you to walk us there to make sure we go?" asks Izuku.

"Oh, you'll go." Shinso grins shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure if you don't Mr. Scary Homeroom Teacher will stare at you until there's a hole in your head."

"Not if he doesn't care." This is from Jiro, as sarcastic as the other purple-haired person.

"Midoriya has the right idea. It'll show that we're taking this seriously," states Yaoyorozu with a smile.

'Damn it.' He then glances at Izuku. 'But, this does confirm my choice.'

With the directions given, the students soon start to file out to their destination. The list runs down until reaching Shinso and Izuku. The two move forward down the hall heading to a room to meet with their class' counselor.

"Here we are, Room A-7." Izuku walks up to the door, also huge like the rest, and gives a knock.

"Come in, Midoriya." The electric teen opens the door and steps inside, where he finds a carpeted floor with a living room set up. Inside he finds a man with frilly and free cyan hair sitting in a rotating chair. He wears an indigo suit with a blue shirt. The moment Izuku steps on the floor, he says, "Take off your shoes."

"Eh?"

"I'd rather you not track dirt in here."

Looking down, Izuku sighs before untying his red sneakers using his Quirk. He then slips them off and steps onto the carpet, sitting on the couch. Looking around, Izuku is a bit confused by what he sees.

"Um," he begins, "why is this room so much different than the rest of the school?"

"Because why not?" is the adult's reply. "This is much more relaxing, isn't it?"

"Good point." He has to admit he's right; this is a nice break from the classroom setting. "Also, are you a hero?"

"Actually, no," he waves his gloved hand aside in the air. "I did once upon a time work in All Might's agency, but that's it."

"Ah." Izuku nods to that. That would be enough. "So-"

"Shimura."

"Shimura-san, what exactly do I do here?" He shifts in his seat to get more comfortable.

"As the school's counselor, it's my job to determine your mental state and guide you into becoming the ideal hero you wish to be." The man tents his fingers looking forward at Izuku as he sits back in his chair.

The boy nods. "Well, where would I begin?"

"I feel the first to start with is why you want to be a hero."

Izuku leans his head up as that question wraps around his head. Why DID he want to be a hero? "I mean, do I really need such a deep reason?"

"Well," Shimura shrugs, "it's not like you need a depressing childhood or someone important dying in your family to be a hero. But, there are many job choices out there. Why be a hero?"

Izuku crosses his arms. To answer a question properly means going back to why he first inspired to become a hero. The answer? "Well, I guess it all started with this nightmare… Is this-"

"This is confidential."

"Phew." He wipes away the imaginary sweat and proceeds. As he begins, his expression drops down to a less positive one. "Well, when I was two, I had this horrible dream…"

Outside…

Shinso leans against the wall, his eyes buried into his phone. It's been a few minutes since Izuku went inside the room. Not that he forlorn having a session; he'd rather get back to what he needs to do. Plus, it'd be nice to have a quiet chat with Shimura again, an update if you will.

The door eventually opens and out steps the emerald protagonist walking out. He notes his expression is far more pleased and content that before, which is saying something considering how straight forward and positive this boy is – at least that's how he believes from their extended interaction. Shinso asks, "How was it?"

"I feel a lot better about something now," is his reply, his joyous tone expressed in his words. "Your turn, Shinso!"

"Great." Shinso steps inside the room, the door closing up quickly.

"Welcome, Hitoshi. Shoes."

"Wh-really?" He removes his shoes and steps on the carpet, sitting on the couch. "You know, when you said you'd be working as a guidance counselor at a hero school, you never told me it was here."

"I figured it'd be a surprise." Shimura swaps to another paper on his clipboard. "How has your training been?"

"I'm up to 15 percent but I can go at least 19 without breaking something, which was enough to win the battle training."

"And?"

"I don't get how he did it so fast. I can barely have enough time to focus on my training, and that's before I became my class president."

"Well, you know what they say, Plus Ultra." The amethyst-haired teen sterns a snicker that soon blooms into a flowery chuckle. "Or as I would retort, surpass the suck."

This is where Shinso's mouth yanks open as he laughs. "Yup! I can imagine how long he had to deal with surpassing the suck!"

The two then share in their laughter, one that they soon calm down from. Shimura then follows up with, "Any regrets?"

"Of course not. If it weren't for him, I'd probably never be in this room. I'd just be the boy most likely destined to be a villain." He shakes his head as memories of that time return to him. "Although, since we're talking about him, I did see him. He's actually being professional about us; no mention or hint of our connection at all, or even who he is."

"Thank god for that, Valiant." Shimura glances back down at his paper. "But, back on track; I would ask why you want to become a hero, but we both know that. Right?"

Shinso's eyes downcast. That smile remains painted, unfazed by the chance of bad weather his eyes are predicting. "I want to be a hero for two reasons. The first is to show that anyone with the heart to help others can be a hero if they work for it, no matter what people say about you or your Quirk."

"And the other?"

"… to make it up to you for what you did."

His crimson eyes narrow as he smiles. "I probably shouldn't say this, but you shouldn't do it for me."

Some time goes by as the two talk things over. The green-haired teen remains standing outside, writing in a notebook he pulls out of his back pocket. Instead of writing about his classmates' powers, because he's had all yesterday for such an endeavor, he writes down notes on himself – specifically, alternative ways to utilize his Quirk combat wise.

On his page, he has a drawing of himself flicking his finger and shooting a beam propelled by his finger. He writes, "To perform such a feat requires a current on both sides of my arm, as well as something to survive the charge, metal. But if I use too much electricity it'll melt what I'm shooting, and too little will lower its speed. And it'll need to be something I can carry with ease. Maybe yen… no, that'd be wasting money…"

The door soon opens, and out steps Shinso tying his shoes. Izuku quickly pockets his notes and asks, "How was it?"

"Very informative. The guy's pedantic." Together, the two walk back to class.

Soon, the rest of the class finishes their assignment. With the class president and his vice of Class 1-A being the last to go, Shinso finds himself exiting the school at a time where the sky is now orange. But instead of being in his uniform, he's dressed in the blue and white gym clothes and yellow sneakers.

He heads around back to the area they once did their assessment test. The superpowered Quirk user approaches the track, his head flinching back when he spots someone else already there. "… huh."

Mineta is running across the track as fast as he could, head back and chest up as his running position. Shinso watches as the sweaty grape slowly runs by him. He continues to beat feet until stopping and falling face forward.

As he gets up, the class president examines him a bit further; he's far more battered and bruised than one should be by simply running. Whatever happened to him, he did more than simply sprinting across a track.

Izuku moves over quickly to the minuscule grape boy. "Hey, are you okay?"

Mineta groans as he tries to get up. "Just… tired…"

Sighing, Izuku helps the boy onto his two feet. He asks, "Mineta, why are you out here so late? We have training in heroics tomorrow."

Mineta drops down with his hands to his knees, glaring at Izuku. "Hey, you superpowers may be able to take it easy, but I'm one slip up away from failing!"

The two look at each other. "You are?"

"Don't you remember what Aizawa said after that test?!" Izuku and Shinso pound their fists into their palms when they remember that one offline.

Shinso then sighs patting Mineta's head. "Look, it's fine. I'm pretty sure he wasn't serious about flunking us, and this early in the semester."

The little one's teeth gnarl against each other as he glares at him. "I was joking when I said that earlier. What kind of school allows its teachers to fail students for getting in last?"

"Oh yeah?!" Mineta digs into his pocket and pulls out his phone, showing words. "These are reviews of UA teachers from last year. And here you can find twenty with the same reply."

The two look at the screen, squinting. "Ah, I can't read this."

"Hold on." Izuku takes the phone and inputs his electricity into the smart device. The screen is shown stretching out like a hologram.

The other two turn to Izuku with shock. Mineta looks at his phone and then him. "… you can do that?"

"Yeah," is his quick reply, as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Shrugging it off, they turn their eyes to the screen to view the many reviews left by parents for the teachers of UA, most especially Shota Aizawa aka Eraserhead. When they see his hero name Izuku immediately goes, "Oh," when he recalls who that hero is.

"F**k that guy! How dare he expel my son just because he didn't try as hard as possible! He got first place!"

"He'd be nothing without that Quirk of his! My little Ira would squash him!"

"He does not believe in second chances."

"How can he judge my child a failure when he carries his bed to the bathroom?"

"That last one has a point," Shinso chuckles.

"You see?! If I slack even a little I'll get kicked out! I'll be as bitter and lonely as the people in these comments!" says Mineta as he pulls his phone away, canceling the projection Izuku made. "I'll never have my harem!"

Sighing at that, Izuku takes a knee and says, "Come on, Mineta. The fact that you're still here means he sees potential in you. Just think of why you became a hero in the first place and use that to motivate you."

"That stupid guidance counselor told me to find something less creepy."

There is a beat. "Creepy?"

"I want girls to touch me." At that, both heads of the taller gentlemen drop. "I figured girls would be more open to being with a guy like me if I was a hero because women love cool guys! And what's cooler than a hero?!"

Shinso groans before pulling his hand away. "Look, you-Oh crap!" One of the Pop Off balls is stuck to his hand. "How long does this last?!"

"Depends on my diet."

As he uses his Quirk to smash and explode the ball, causing grape slime to splash all over him, Izuku speaks: "Mineta, I don't exactly know what girls want, but I doubt simply being cool and strong is enough. Kacchan was one of the most stand out guys in my class, and none of the girls asked him out."

"Mm, shocker," mutters Shinso. He then puts in his two cents: "Aizawa has a point; we're going to be in this school for three years, so we're better off focusing on becoming heroes than dating. Get stronger and better than everyone else, and the girls will follow."

"… really?"

"Well," he pokes his stomach, "not perving on them would be a plus."

"Oh, sure, when I do it I'm a creep!" It's at this point tears start to form. "If I was a pretty girl I bet no one would be angry at me!"

The two shudder at the thought of that, a female Mineta drooling over them. After recovery, Izuku adds, "Mineta, I want you to succeed. I want everyone in our class to succeed, even Kacchan. If you're serious about your training, I'll help you out every step of the way."

Here the tears dry up. Mineta looks up at Izuku, asking, "Do you mean it?"

"Yup." Such a bright smile reflects off the boy, blinding both the minuscule violet boy and Shinso effectively.

"So bright!"

Tomorrow…

Shinso opens the door to his home, stepping out with a kick in his step. From behind him, his mom says, "Hitoshi, good luck at school!"

"Thanks!" He heads out moving fast.

While walking to the train, he passes by other kids his age on their way to school. Looking back, he notices that a slew of them still have their eyes on him, eyes that look none too friendly. He can even hear their murmurings.

"So, he got into UA?"

"Lucky bastard."

"Must be great to have a top Quirk that lets you be what you want to be…"

Shinso looks back, and they immediately turn away as if pretending they never spoke those words. Though, he feels rather sympathetic. There was a time after all where he felt that way. It brings a depressing scowl to him, where he sighs. 'If I never met him, would I be like that? A bitter and jealous person always complaining about every hero course kid's Quirk?'

Once he reaches school and enters his class, he finds a good deal of the others already there waiting for him. Izuku can be found in his seat talking to Yaoyorozu. "Hmm… they get along pretty well."

Soon the rest come in just before Aizawa does, and he gives his morning greeting. "Five seconds. Alright, perfect." He then says, "So, today your hero training will be to improve your combat abilities. There's a special training session coming up next week, and this will be to prepare you for it. And now, your representatives will speak."

Shinso and Yaoyorozu get up and stand before the rest of the class. Shinso looks out to the rest of the class as he speaks, "Morning guys, and girls. Before we start the announcements, for my first act as class president, I want to pass over my position."

Their attention already focused on him, the students look among themselves before back at Shinso. The female redhead asks, "Are you really giving it up?"

"Of course," he shrugs, "I mean, I honestly would rather Midoriya over there take over."

Izuku's wild hair goes static at the announcement. "Eh?!"

"Midoriya?" Yaoyorozu looks to Shinso.

Midoriya waves his hands, his face turning red. "Wait, I can't just accept this. You've earned that title."

"Yeah, but the thing is, I don't really want that. I can't focus on what I need to do if I'm busy looking after you guys."

Yaoyorozu narrows her brows and eyelids staring at him. "Then, why did you accept it in the first place?"

He responds with a stare of his own. "It's not like I had a choice; if I'm the only one who's qualified then I'd have no choice but to accept. Because if I had the opportunity to dump this on someone else I'd pick someone best suited to lead." He wags his fingers now. "And if you've been paying attention, I'm not exactly leadership material. So just take it."

"But, is that allowed?" Izuku turns to Aizawa.

"I don't care. Finish up," says the teacher. He takes a juice box and sips.

"… okay, I guess. Thanks." With a sense of pride in him, Izuku comes up to the stand while the rest of the class clap in congratulations. Yes, even Bakugo is doing a non-sarcastic one, albeit low on energy.

Kirishima smiles while she says, "Well if that's what the president finds best."

"Midoriya's reliable actually," Mineta states with a nod.

"Deku better be!" Izuku gets up and approaches the front of the school as Bakugo says this.

"Still, why didn't you offer it to Yaoyorozu?" Izuku asks, noticing the gloomy expression on his richer friend glaring at himself and Shinso. "She enjoys the duties this job gives."

"But then I'd be a vice. Nothing would change."

Yaoyorozu lowers her eyebrows and head with a gloomy expression. "Nice of you to think of me…"

"Do… do you want to be the class president?"

"Not like this," she replies.

"Ahem!" The loud throat-clearing of the hero stops all activities of the heroes in training before him. "As you were…"

"R-Right." With his new authority, the green teen turns around to face his classmates. "So, with this announcement…line?"

Yaoyorozu sighs shaking her head, but smiles. "Well, Shinso and I have several positions filled for people. Mr. President?" She hands over a slip of paper to the president. While nervous, he receives the paper and looks it over. "Also, after school, we'll be meeting with Class 1-B about a project happening next week."

"Thanks for telling me. I can't wait to meet them." Our emerald protagonist says this with his notebook wide open.

"… where did that book come from?"

'Moreover, in joy do the thoughts of Midoriya run,' Shinso wonders under the healthiness of freedom in his mind. Seeing the excitement that his new position has granted, he has a feeling Izuku will enjoy this.

* * *

Kei: Alright, let's see... next chapter we will begin what would be USJ.

Yusei: Why was Shimura there? What happened to the Villain Alliance? Who are the villains of this story?!

Takeshi: Wait and find out. Or, reread chapter four. Anyway, review-reply time.

Julia: Let's see... Mr. Epic, do us the favor of not insulting the other readers.

Kei: Yeah, that's our job!

Julia: *glares at Kei, who runs off* Whether FoxonPie likes our chapters or finds faults in them, there's nothing we can do to stop it except catching our mistakes before we publish. Which is almost impossible because Lightz hates waiting, being rushed, and redoing something twice in a row.

Kei: A collection of faults that always end up together in the world of writing. **Also**, we'd rather receive reviews and comments on the story itself or else it'll revert to that same kind of awful that gave those people apologia to criticize the story. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find some faults in TAD's writing and correct it. *groans*


	6. USJ, Updated

_A Flux of Emerald Lightning_

Disclaimer: Update! I also do not own Kamen Rider Build or Kamen Rider Zi-O.

Lightz: Hope this is more to your liking, Eddie. I'm not getting rid of the gemstone/color descriptions of certain characters; Izuku will always be the emerald protagonist whenever I don't want to write his name. But, let's seek out another means of proving the worth of the position Class President has so it holds some real weight in this school; you know, unlike the LAST time you and miss Danielle said didn't matter(the original amazing Deku).

**_Chapter 6.1: USJ Prep_**

* * *

Three o'clock over at UA High; while a large group of students is going off for their homes, Momo Yaoyorozu has different plans. Here, the vice-president of Class 1-A and the boy who is her superior discover the other two from Class 1-B inside a room waiting for them. The two take their seat, getting a good look at their comparisons.

First is the girl with orange hair wrapped up on the left side of her head to generate a ponytail. She possesses teal eyes that reflect kindness and a colorful face with a smile that's far more inviting than one would expect. The person next to this student with spessartite garnet hair is also a girl, with lush green hair that reaches down to her shoulders that is more akin to a forest than Izuku's bush.

"Thank you for calling this meeting," speaks the girl with the ponytail on the side. "It'd be nice to finally meet our rivals."

Heads tilt. "Just kidding. I'm not that shallow."

Yaoyorozu sighs at her response before speaking, "Right, of course."

"I'm Itsuka Kendo."

"Momo Yaoyorozu." The two girls bow to each other.

The green girl glances over at Izuku, who stiffens up at her intense serpentine stare and reptilian grin. She extends a hand to him. "The name's Setsuna Tokage. And you?"

"Mikumo… dang, it." He takes in a breath to regain control of his senses, before reaching his hand out to grasp and shake hers. "Izuku Midoriya."

Mid-shake, her hand pops right off. Eyes on it, the screaming soon commences after a quick beat. First is Izuku. "AH!"

Then comes Tokage: "KYA!"

Yaoyorozu jumps out of her seat, taken back by the reality before her. Kendo simply places a hand to her face and rests her head as Tokage continues. "How could you?! My hand!"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" As he apologizes, her hand breaks free and floats in the air. It gives a wave.

"Just kidding!" Her arm reattaches back in place as if nothing happened to it at all. "Sorry about that; you were just so nervous, I needed to break the ice."

Yaoyorozu places a hand to her mouth with shame, mostly in herself. She should have known that was a part of her Quirk. It's embarrassing to think about now.

"Whoa…" Izuku eyes her arm, that face of intrigue and discovery erupting full force. "So your Quirk allows you to remove your body parts! Is it just limbs or can your entire body split apart?! How far can they fly?!"

"You really shouldn't ask a woman about splitting." Perplexity on his face denotes that he completely missed what she was getting at. Still, she grins as she speaks, "At that, it's impressive that you're so interested in my Quirk."

"It's a hobby of mine, Quirk cataloging," he tells her, a pen and notepad pulled out from behind his back. "I see a Quirk I've never seen before, I just can't help but want to know all about it. Its strengths, its weaknesses, how it can be used against another Quirk; all of that!"

"Oh? So then, you must have a lot of notes on what you've already seen."

"Tons!"

As the two viridian teenagers talk, the other two remain watching them in steep confusion. The ruby vice-president sighs, noticing he's already gotten over his earlier nervousness from the lizard girl's icebreaker. Now they're giving them the cold shoulder, which is not cool.

"Ahem." Fake throat-clearing stops them from continuing their talk, causing the two to face the other two. Now a tomato head, Izuku takes his seat and puts away his notes. Setsuna sits down as well, parallel to him and Kendo, though she leans back in her chair on two legs.

Following him patting his face, Izuku turns to his cohort and says, "Sorry about that."

She in turns smirks before speaking her mind. "Anyway, now that introductions are out of the way, we can now get to the main topic of this meeting. Midoriya?"

"Right." Izuku takes out a second notepad. "After looking into the duties listed for the class representatives, we saw an opportunity to better our training growth. Due to UA's freestyle way of teaching, we also have some leeway in altering the training schedule. That is why we wanted to ask if you two would prefer this idea we have to share."

Kendo leans in with intense listening. "Uh-huh, and that is?"

"There's a major training event that follows after the Rescue Training coming up this Wednesday," Yaoyorozu says, following up after her president, "which is, Entertainment Lessons."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of that," speaks Setsuna, rocking back and forth in her seat. "Vlad King told us about it. As it goes, there are three types of heroes: Combat Heroes who specialize in fighting crime, Rescue Heroes who partake in stopping or preventing disasters, and Enterme Heroes who use their appeal to support society in certain ways."

Yaoyorozu nods. "Our teacher doesn't plan on having us do this training, but we feel like it could be important for us, so we had an idea that could benefit both of us; we participate in the training together."

Heads rise at this suggestion. Kendo turns to her partner and back before asking, "As in both of our classes together?"

"Of course!" Izuku speaks exuberantly here. "The teacher said it was pointless to him, but he doesn't mind if we piggyback off another class."

"Hmm… this sounds like fun. What do you think, Madame President?" Setsuna turns to Kendo, who remains deep in thought.

"Well, the competition could inspire us to do better…" Kendo muses out loud with a smile. "It'd also help stop everyone from hating on Class 1-A unreasonably."

"You said everyone, but you mean Monoma," her vice replies, "and he only hates one person from 1-A."

"Then it's settled?"

"It's settled. Classes 1-B and 1-A are going to compete in the Entertainment Lessons." She turns over to Setsuna, who gives back a nod. "Oh, also, we were hoping to have something else."

"Something else?" After a quick look to one another, the two from 1-A face their B counterparts with the male president asking, "What did you have in mind?"

"I'd prefer it if we could meet together like this more often. Maybe off campus if possible," she tells him.

"Off-campus?" he repeats.

Kendo raises a finger. "I've done a little looking into, and it turns out that for the last ten years of UA High's history, not a single class of the Hero Course met up with another. Well, except for last year."

"Yeah," Izuku says with a nod, "I believe that, considering an entire class got expelled last year."

That catches Yaoyorozu's attention. "Wait, expelled?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" Kendo goes on now. "There was a teacher that kicked out an entire class of hero course students for failing an assessment test. Now our predecessors are numbered 19."

Three heads turn to the spessartite-haired president in shock. "19?"

"Only 19. One of the students left halfway through the semester." She sighs. "I couldn't find out anything more…" With a shrug, class 1-B's representative extends a hand out to Yaoyorozu. "But, with all said, I guess we can finish this up. A pleasure to do business with you, Miss President."

"Oh, I'm the vice. Midoriya's the president," she replies, gesturing half-heartedly to the boy next to her.

"Oh! Sorry." Kendo corrects herself precariously before holding a hand out to Izuku.

"… it's not gonna scare me by melting, right?" Setsuna laughs.

After their handshake, Izuku pulls away the moment he notices green sparks forming from the brush up their hands have done. "Thanks for having this go over so well."

"Oh, not a problem. I think it's nice that two from our class can connect like this."

"Yeah!" says Setsuna loudly. "I was half-expecting this to turn into a disaster."

In a rather ironic twist, Yaoyorozu does agree. Having Midoriya instead of Shinso as her partner is a better experience; the former's nerdy intrigue is far better than the latter's righteous sarcasm. It's almost cute, but that's not important.

As the students get up to leave, Setsuna grins as she adjusts her school bag and takes out a piece of Kobe beef. "I guess your class made the right choice."

Yaoyorozu nods with pride. "Well, you can't go wrong with a student who got in on recommendations."

"Oho?" Yaoyorozu turns to the reptilian girl as she brags. She turns bubbly before saying, "I'm also a recommended student!"

"No kidding! Was your recommendation test physical?"

"Truthfully, it was academic. Todoroki got in through the physical."

"Physical?" Izuku asks this.

So Yaoyorozu answers him. "There are two ways of getting in on a recommendation scholarship: acing either the academic test or the physical test. The best two from each get to join UA High's hero course."

"Yeah! I almost didn't make it in, but turns out the guy ahead of me rejected at the last second. Lucky me!"

"Wait, he rejected? You mean he passed and just changed his mind? What could have caused that?"

"Who knows? I doubt we'll see him again, whoever he was."

The day comes to an end with the students all heading for their abodes. Yaoyorozu with all her belongings together walks down the hall to wait for her ride. But as she does, her class' representative follows after with a quick kick up.

Looking back at the boy, she asks, "Something wrong?"

"I was going to head home, but then I remembered something." Half of his expression turns solemn. "Remember when you mentioned that I was similar to Polaris?"

Oh, no. She did say that by mistake. It just came out when she compared the two, and yet he remembered. "Who is Polaris?"

Can she tell him why she said that? Well, it's not that big a deal if he knows. Plus, it'd be nice to converse with Midoriya; if they're going to be representatives they'll be spending a lot of time together. "Where do I begin?"

The two reach the front door and pass through outside. As they do, Izuku asks, "So, is he a hero or something? Because I've never heard of him."

"He's not a hero. He's a villain," she replies, surprising the boy. "Polaris was a notorious villain, who possesses similar if not identical electric powers to yours."

"How notorious? Was he that strong?" Queer. Yaoyorozu watches him deep in thought as they walk. Why is he so curious for someone who he has never heard about? And why has he not heard of him before?

Before her at the curb of the street of UA High, the rich girl's limousine awaits her. She enters the vehicle and sits on fine leather. "If you want, I can give you a ride home."

"Oh, thanks." She smiles as the teenager joins her inside with enthusiasm. And it drives off.

Various sits go by the window as the girl looks out, looking over occasionally to find the green teen reading something on his phone. It's rather quiet. Until… "Hey, Yaoyorozu…"

"Hmm?" Finally, a conversation.

"This weekend I'm doing some training with Mineta, Shinso, and Kaccha-er… Bakugo. Would you like to join us?"

"Oh? You…" She contemplates the decision, for a few seconds. "I'd be glad to join. But, will Mineta behave himself?"

"I can't force him to do what he doesn't," he replies, his smile wiggling nervously. "I can assure you that this is serious training, and I promised to help him so he doesn't get kicked out."

Well, that's interesting. Why go out of his way unless he owes him something? Is he that good a person? She kind of wants to see this progress. So with exuberance, she says, "I'd be delighted to."

"Great! Oh, here's my stop." Izuku unlocks the car and exits. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, Midoriya," she says with a smile. He then closes the door and races away. The limo drives off afterward, the vice-representative left in the back seat waiting for his fleeing form.

"He's cute," speaks her chauffeur as the woman makes a turn. Yaoyorozu turns bright red in response, glancing up at the rear-view window above to see the adult smirking at her.

"That's not what this is about!"

"Of course not." That's a rude tone to take, one of her numerous jokes.

Soon, the limousine comes to a stop right in front of her home. The front gate opens up, allowing the vehicle to drive down the bending road to reach the parking lot. Stepping out, Yaoyorozu heads inside her mansion of a home, passing through the doors into the luxurious interior to reach the dining hall.

"Not here again. Empty," she says before climbing the steps. Amidst her ascent, she stops to look at her phone. 'Maybe next time I'll ask him for his number. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to.' Such a thought promotes erubescence on her person in the form of a smile. 'And why stop there?! I can get the girls too!'

The teenager passes by a maid. "Good evening, Miss Yaoyorozu."

"Good evening," she says to her, making her way left of the hall. "I'll be in my room."

Passing by another maid, the young Yaoyorozu enters her bedroom before plopping down on the quilts. She turns on the flat screen.

"-coming to you with breaking news. Aldera Junior High just experienced a vicious shooting." Almost immediately, her attention is stricken as she listens to the anchorwoman. According to her, a man entered the school building just while classes were breaking for lunch, causing a murder with a body count of four dead and 16 injured.

"So horrible," she speaks, a hand up to her mouth as she watches.

"This is sickening," speaks a woman with cyan skin and lilac hair sitting on the screen. The caption shows her name as Chitose Kizuki, Executive Producer of Shoowaysha Publishing. "To think in this day and age school shootings can still go on, and so easily. Four people – three children and a teacher – all dead. And you know what the sad thing is?"

"What is?"

"All four of them had Quirks, Quirks which could have been capable of stopping this mad man who took his own life shortly after. Had one hero been there, this could have been avoided."

"Heroes can't be everywhere."

"That's the point though." Yaoyorozu changes the channel here. No need for that political nonsense.

Wednesday…

Over at UA on this dark, cloudy day, Izuku can be seen running up to the school's front gate. He checks up ahead and spots Mineta on the ground. Our purple pervert groans as he lies with his face to the dirt, catching the emerald protagonist's attention.

"Mineta?"

"Oh, Midoriya…" Mineta turns around to glance at Izuku. "I hate you."

"What for?"

"The training!" he shouts. "Who the hell runs with a tire strapped to their waist!? My legs wanna kill me with every little step I take! It's like that song!"

Obscure reference aside, Izuku scratches the side of his head with sheepish guilt. It is his fault after all. "Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to do it?"

"Like I could say no! I still need the training! Plus, I wanted to show off for Yaoyorozu…" He plops down smiling at that, with absolutely no regret.

"Have you been doing the running in the morning?" Mineta nods his head. Sighing, Izuku looks down at his friend. He shrugs before stretching his hand down, lifting the boy to be carried like a ball on his side. "Don't worry; some icy-hot will dull the pain."

"She's gonna see me differently if I look good."

"I doubt she's that kind of person," says the electric teen as he walks. "And, it's none of my business, but you shouldn't care about what's on the outside so much."

"But everyone only cares about what they see," is the purple boy's reply. "How many times do people piss at you for telling and not showing? Because they'd rather see something than hear it."

"That's not the same thing."

From afar, Aizawa watches with a half-smile as he enters the school building. He heads inside of his classroom for 1-A, where he finds something on the front desk. He picks up the note attached to it. "Wear this?"

…

Later at 12:30, the class comes together after eating. Aizawa stands before his homeroom class, saying, "Now for today's basic hero training; this will be a special one, so I expect your A-game."

"Special?"

Dryly, the erasing hero speaks, "To prepare you for disaster reliefs like fires, floods, and earthquakes, this training will be the Rescue Training I mentioned before."

"Oh, good!" Ojiro pats his desk with a grin. "Finally, a time to do what makes us heroes!"

"I'll fit in a flood scenario," says Asui in her usual tone.

Aizawa makes a red glare, his hair flaring up as he speaks: "Still talking." The students freeze up at their teacher's cold words. He then takes out a remote, deactivating his Quirk. One push is enough to unlock the cabinets holding their costume cases. "If you want to take your costumes that's fine. Some of your uniforms aren't suitable for this type of training. Also, the area is remote so we'll go by bus."

After dressing up for the job, the twenty students head out guided by their class representatives. Once the bus arrives, everyone slides inside as they head for their latest destination. Things slow down a bit so Sero begins Shiritori with his classmates or at least some of them.

"Monkey, so Y… Yak!" says Sero, turning back to Uraraka.

"K… Kingfisher," she says, gesturing to Izuku.

"Um… R…so, Rhino!" He turns to Yaoyorozu.

"Oryx," is her animal, plain and simple. All eyes are on Sero now.

"Oryx… wait, hold up!" He quickly realizes his folly. "No animal starts with X!"

"Then Midoriya should have said Rhinoceros." She closes her eyes with pride.

"My bad."

"Guess you're out," Uraraka chuckles at lasting longer than him.

Over in the back, Bakugo sits while staring out the window. He mutters, "What the hell is an oryx anyway?"

"It's a kind of antelope." The walking nuke's answer comes from Todoroki from the other end of the back.

"Hey! Who said you could eavesdrop on me!?"

"It's not eavesdropping if you say it that loud. You can't whisper."

"No, but you can mind your own business!"

"I'm starting to wonder why an attitude problem like yourself is still here." Murderous eyes lay upon the ice maker, who remains calm even here.

Shinso, seated right next to Ashido, chuckles before delivering his two cents. "Everyone has their quirks and annoying traits, but yours could very well land you a lawsuit. Be a shame for the most popular hero to get sued for yelling at the people he was rescuing."

"ALL OF YOU, SHU-" The coughing spell takes over here, and Jirou sitting next to him moves aside.

"He may not be that popular." This time, Asui speaks up. "He has a powerful Quirk, but so does Endeavor," Todoroki twitches here, "and not many enjoy him solely because of his personality."

"Neh," Shinso leans into the frog girl next to Izuku. "What's your opinion on me?"

Humming comes from her closed lips. "Your Quirk reminds me of All Might."

As the hairs on his head stand up, Shinso sits back in his seat with an otherwise unreadable expression. "Duly noted."

"But just that. Strength is important, but heroes need appeal, and that sarcasm of yours is unbecoming." Izuku nods after she finishes, agreeing with her analysis.

"Is it any worse than Kacchan's cathartic responses?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Or Todoroki's nihilism?"

"Don't get me involved."

"Nobody likes sarcasm," is her final reply.

Soon the bus arrives at their destination. Everyone steps out to what looks to be universal studios Japan edition. The students make their way up the steps and into the building.

Inside there are many types of areas in this location: a flood zone, a landslide zone, and a conflagration zone as well as even a collapsed building zone among others. Within the building stands a man in an astronaut suit. The former hero tells the class, "Welcome to USJ, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint," before gesturing to the other person.

"Hey look, it's the Space Hero Thirteen!" says Izuku, his excitement in plain view on his sleeve. Uraraka shakes with joy at seeing the spaceman.

"Before we begin, allow me to make a few points…" Thirteen begins. "As many of you are well aware I'm sure, my Quirk is called Black Hole. It sucks up and tears anything apart." Gravity girl nods rapidly. "But, while I use it to save people from disasters, you have to understand that my power could easily kill someone."

The classes remain silent at the serious tone being displayed. He continues: "I'm sure there are some of you who are aware that your abilities are enough to kill others; also, careless use of a Quirk can kill the user too. That is why we have laws restricting Quirks heavily. There are times where its fragility is brought up, but it's still a stable system; it just takes one wrong move for one uncontrollable person to take a life. And that's where we come to UA, and the tests you've taken before this.

"Aizawa's fitness test showed you the hidden potential of your Quirks and how you can use them differently. Valiant's battle training allowed you to experience the danger that your respective Quirks can pose to others. My training will show you a new perspective on your Quirks in how they can save lives, and by the end of the day realize that as heroes your powers can help more than hurt people. There are at least three different types of heroes, and if fighting villains isn't your forte, this could be it. That is why you are here, to learn how to be a hero

"That is all. Thank you for listening." The class clap as he finishes, agreeing with his reasoning.

"So beautiful! Truly a heroic speech," says Iida with his hands clasped together.

"He's always on isn't he?" Sato mutters, with Tokoyami nodding.

Kendo leans over to Izuku, asking, "Is he your problem child?"

"Not at all. He's just passionate."

Aizawa takes a look further in, narrowing his eyes. He approaches Thirteen asking, "Where is he?"

He whispers the answer, and the erasing hero nods with a sigh. "Let's go then." He stands before the twenty students. "Each of you will be divided into one of these separate locations. Your objectives will be demonstrated there."

* * *

Kei: So, the updated disclaimer...

Wanda: We just finished writing the skeleton, and Kamen Rider Zi-O is finally over. Bunch of women-hating assholes!

Kei: Whoa, slow your roll! Anyway, next chapter will have-

Julia: You say a lot of problems, but Monoma's attitude, the description of characters, and something that hasn't happened yet, were the only ones of importance. All of which is easily fixed.

Kei: ...Are you ladies done? Good. So next chapter-

Diana: Gang Orca judges the students on their rescuing.

Kei: FUCK! *leaves*


	7. A Strange Occurence

_Emerald Lightning_

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Lucas: Hmm... why are we back to this?

Kei: We're gonna need a break from TAD soon so we had to move this along. It was a perfect time too thanks to Tokyo Shinobi Squad ending.

Lucas: So you're not going to ruin it by being you?

Kei: Start the story!

* * *

**_Chapter 7: The Strange Occurrence at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint_**

* * *

"TADA!"

"… **what is that?**"

"This is the suit you ordered."

"**So question; why**** is it white?**"

"Because of white holes."

"**It's not very intimidating.**"

"Please; you're just a lackey at this point."

"**Whatever.**" A hand covered by darkness reaches out, gripping tightly the handle of a suitcase. Another set of hands takes it, opening it to view the hundreds of thousands of yen. "**If you had just used Detnerat it'd look better.**"

"Oh, speaking of which, how's the plan going?"

"**It should be happening now.**" Slanted yellow eyes narrow at the suit, sighing. "**Better get ****going; I got a shocking date today.**"

…

"That's a deep hole!" Shinso says as he looks down the side of a cliff they're on.

He and the rest of Class 1-A are with the astronaut hero Thirteen on this cliff to begin their training. As many gapes in awe at the bottom that they cannot see at all, the only adult around begins with his explanation.

"Here's how this training will go; the situation has three students at the bottom of the chasm." Thirteen points down the hole. "One is unconscious, one has an injured leg, and the last will be panicking. The duty of those up here will be to rescue them as safely as possible."

"But, how do you expect us to get down?" Kirishima asks as she glances down, using her hand as faux visors. "It looks eight seconds deep."

"Eight seconds deep?" repeats Bakugo with mild annoyance.

"That's how long it'd take something to fall from up here."

"Can't you use a real number?"

"She's right though," speaks Hagakure with mild worry in her voice. "How are we gonna get down?"

"It's possible if you can fly," Izuku says nonchalantly. The others stare with a pout realizing who he's referring to. "What?"

"Yeah, because everyone can do that," retorts Shinso. "I don't even think voices can travel from down there."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" shouts Iida before he runs to the side of the cliff. "IT'S ALL A MATTER OF HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO SHOUT!"

"… quite."

Uraraka smiles while rapidly punching the air. "Uwah! This will be great! I'm perfect for this situation! Let's do it, Deku!"

Of course, he's off-put by her exuberance. 'Why are you dancing like that? And so close to me?' Calming down, the electric teen clenches his fists and smirks when he puts himself into this thought pattern. "My Quirk is great for this test too."

"Now then, the injured for this training shall be chosen at random…" Thirteen points to Izuku, Uraraka, and Iida. "You three will do."

Eyes blank and surprised, they can only remark internally, 'How is this at random?!'

Left no choice, Izuku brings himself and his two classmates down to the bottom. There, Iida is left calling out in panic, Izuku is the one unconscious, and Uraraka has the broken leg. All that's left is to wait.

"Why am I the one with the broken leg?"

"Because if you're unconscious you can't be moving," Izuku replies and taking into account how she's busy guffawing while Iida screams for help so earnestly – read as too seriously – this is the better choice.

Up above, Aizawa gets a look down below before turning to the others. "Alright, you four will rescue the three below," he says to Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Bakugo. "You can use your Quirks or the objects to your right."

He gestures to the items on the side, which consists of wire, a harness, and a rescue seat to place the unconscious in. "Now, get to it."

Todoroki walks over to the edge as soon as they're set free, staring down at the chasm below. From there he can hear Iida calling for help like a desperate child.

"This is nonsense! I have a quicker way of doing this!" Bakugo shouts before he clenches his right hand, sparks coming out per his emotions. "We'll blow up part of the mountain to let us reach them more easily!"

"What?!" Yaoyorozu is against this. Then again, anyone would. "Are you insane?!"

On the sidelines, Shinso simply gives him the exact look one would deliver to someone he's looking down on. "He's like a shonen protagonist from a demon baby manga."

The blond turns to him at that, eyes ready to explode. "The fuck's that mean?"

"Your raw instincts are all you got."

"HAH!?"

The ice maker shakes his head with disapproval, looking away to the girl in the ruby leotard. "Yaoyorozu, make a pulley. We can use that to pull them up. Let's start with the ones who are injured. Tokoyami will go down; Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, and I will pull."

"Wait, hold up!" Bakugo storms before the ice user, already in a blistering fury. "Where do you get off telling people what to do?!"

"It's the most effective way, a well thought out plan unlike yours," is his response. An added sentence with his cold tone is thrown in afterward. "I have more important things to do than waste any more time on this training than I have to."

Taken off guard by his tone, Yaoyorozu shakes her head at this appalling scene. "Both of you, knock it off!" she speaks, gathering their attention immediately. "How can you go starting a fight in the middle of training? Besides, isn't there something you gotta do first BEFORE we rescue them?!"

Her boots kick to the side of the cliff as she makes a bend over to shout, "Everyone, please remain calm! We'll rescue you as soon as possible!"

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Iida shouts.

Whipping her head back to the students at her level, she tells them, "You have to soothe their hearts and make them see that help is coming, or else saving them will only be more difficult. If you can't do that properly, you're already wasting time training."

All of the watching classmates go in awe at the sight of their vice-rep lecturing and reprimanding them so easily.

Kirishima cups her chin with a nod. "She's so right too."

"Much better than I thought," adds Shinso. "I never would have even though to reassure them."

With their set up ready, Tokoyami goes down on the pulley with the tray. He drops down once reaching the bottom and examines the students as the injured; Uraraka is on the ground holding her leg, and for some reason her mouth, Iida is panicking, and Izuku is lying unconscious.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he speaks.

"Midoriya, don't worry! We are going to be okay!" Iida tells the boy, the sole female among them unable to contain her laughter.

The birdman steps back a good distance before saying, "We'll take Midoriya first since he's unconscious."

Here, Uraraka has to ask, "But how? If Deku's unconscious, it's too dangerous for two people to move him alone. And we're injured so we can't move."

"Correction, only one of you is injured. But, Todoroki sent me down for a reason." From his cloak rises the massive flow of the darkness living within the depths of Tokoyami's body, a bird demon if you will. "I'm a two in one hero. Dark Shadow, move him in place."

"**Don't give me orders!**" says the shadow, before he reluctantly does so. With Izuku in place, the darkness slowly raises the boy until reaching the light. From there the others take care of pulling him.

Up top, Izuku is placed safely face up, like an open casket. Whispers of, "I'm unconscious," comes from his lips as his rescuees help him up.

"THANK YOU, HEROES!" Echoes of these words come from down below. No need to ask who.

Elsewhere…

Over in the Midoriya household, Inko swipes a rag against a fine glass counter table. Hums of a whimsical tune come from her lips while she proceeds to be a housemaker. The woman finishes her work before going to the kitchen.

"And next…" She pulls a spray bottle to her hand and turns to face the living room.

"**Good afternoon.**" The bottle drops as she comes face to face with her guest.

The electric mother faces this intruder and scuffs. With utter annoyance, she says, "Of course you'd come here."

"**I won't stay long.**" He walks into the living room and takes a seat on the couch. He stares at the glass table, and mutters, "**You missed a spot.**"

Golden sparks release from fingertips as she stares him down. "I'm not going back. And I told him to stay away from me and my family." She jabs her finger forward, the energy growing larger around her body. "That includes you too!"

Her bracelet beeps yellow, and soon the energy reverts inside of her. Her yellow-eyed guest laughs before saying, "**Don't worry; I'm not here to bring you back. I just wanted to give you some acquired reading.**"

He drops an item on top of her table, tapping his whispy fingers on the cover. Inko stretches her hand over and pulls the book into her hands. Seeing it, her eyes widen in horror. "…this is…"

"**I'm sure you'll love this. Have a good day.**" She glances back at the table, and he's gone. Nothing but his body imprint on the couch and whisps of shadows as proof of his appearance.

Sparks erupt once more, igniting the autobiography before she then tosses it into the sink. "Hisashi, please get it." The faucet turns on and puts out the remaining embers. She then tosses what's left into the garbage.

All that remains of the charred book are pieces of its cover, including 'berati' left on it.

Back to Action…

"Alright, good work back in the first exercise," speaks Aizawa to the entire class.

All of Class 1-A stand before their esoteric teacher and 13 here in the abandoned city version of USJ, a small wind blowing in their direction and getting dust in some of their eyes. Here, Asui says, "This is sadly too straight forward."

"Well, not every day can risk expulsion," says their homeroom teacher with unbridled snark before he turns over to the city. "Here, we will conduct the next part of the exercise. 13?"

"Gotcha, Aizawa!" The astronaut hero makes a salute, his attention to the class now. "So, here's the scenario now; in this city, a villain has caused major damage before being caught, but the aftermath left many people injured. The mission is to make sure everyone was evacuated and brought to safety."

"Wait," speaks Ashido with a full tooth smile. She then shakes her hands saying, "This is hide and seek!"

"At the core, precisely," replies the pro hero before he continues. "So, four of you will go around looking for the sixteen other students. Among them, four will not make a sound but the rest can and will."

13 then points randomly at four of them. "You four will be the rescuers." They are, as expected, Izuku, Shinso, Uraraka, and Mineta.

"Deku!" screams Bakugo, but whatever he planned on saying is stopped for obvious reasons.

Of course, Izuku gets it. "I won't look for you, got it."

As they speak, the littlest member among them stares with deep concentration at the two girls in his direct line of sight – Asui and Ashido – or pretty much their skin-tight derrieres. A river of slime oozes down the opening of his mouth as he asks, "Does this mean we can touch them as much as we want and not get repercussions? No matter what?!"

"Only Uraraka can touch the girls," Shinso tells his other purple-headed classmate. At that, the ladies sigh relief.

"Thank god."

"Why are you happy?" Mineta eyes Jirou. "I wasn't gonna touch you anyway." Not surprising that he receives a stab to the face from her ear jack.

After that exchange, the students take off to go into hiding. With Aizawa, 13 speaks, "Alright, now that everyone is hidden we will begin shortly. And… start!"

Izuku turns to the three other searchers. "Alright, here's the plan-"

"We'll split up and go looking separately," Shinso says, speaking over Izuku rudely. "… sorry. I just figured that'd be for the best."

"… yes…" The electric child pokes his fingers sheepishly, his face red as his regular sneakers. "I mean, besides me searching above and teaming up with Mineta, it's pretty much splitting up to cover more ground."

"Wait, why am I going with you?!" Mineta gripes.

"Because then we'd be breaking Shinso's promise," is his reply.

"Then it's settled! We're doing Scooby-Doo!" Uraraka takes off down the street. Violet sparks erupt around Shinso as he takes off.

Izuku charges his saucer and stands on top of it unfolded, pulling the uncooperative grape midget with him as they go high in the sky. The poor boy turns blue the more they levitate. "I get airsick easily!"

The two heroes in training travel overhead looking down at the buildings. Our emerald protagonist Izuku narrows his eyes noticing no one is simply hiding on top fo the roofs. Though he does spot Shinso pulling Kirishima out of a car she was hiding in. Checking further down the road, he witnesses Uraraka lifting fake debris off of Aoyama.

"This is boring," mutters Mineta as he searches. "Let's go find Yaoyoroppai!"

Sighing, Izuku resumes ignoring his compatriot's comments on his comely classmate. Luckily, just as he passes a building does the sound of a rock hitting rock reaches his eardrums from its internal echoes. Quickly does the boy turn his head facing the source of the noise, an exaggerated curve on his electric saucer to reach down made in response as he makes a safe hover over the source of the noise.

Locked on one of the cracks leading his sight in, Izuku says, "Mineta, hop off and check if someone's in there."

"Why me?"

"Because you're small enough to fit." A healthy observation that draws tears.

"Oh, you had to go there!"

"Mineta, just go down there. It's not like there are monsters here." Reluctance flies out the window as Mineta is lowered into the ground through the use of Izuku's electromagnetic Quirk, diving into the hole. The lustrous spark surrounding him illuminates the darkness, allowing him to stare ahead at him.

Lying in the dirt facedown with a splash of his blood spread down his face is Ojiro. "UWAH! Midoriya!" he shouts, causing Izuku to jump off and land just on top of the building.

"It's Ojiro! He's hurt real bad!"

"Ojiro!?" Izuku fires a bolt and blasts an opening big enough for him. 'What could have happened?' He jumps down drawing his saucer in from above to drop onto and soften his landing. With a ray of light from his electric Quirk on his hand, he illuminates what once was due to magnetizing Mineta earlier. He then gets a stronger look at Ojiro, noticing his damaged appearance as well.

The electric teen kneels before his tailed classmate and nudges him, sighing when he gets a pulse out of him. Ojiro is even coming around. "He's okay."

"Oh good," Mineta says, wiping his head off the accumulated perspiration. Laughter follows after. "What was I thinking freaking out? He probably just slipped and fell. And here I thought we were in danger."

As if irony just came back from taking a nap, a figure slams into the side of Izuku's head. He falls to the left onto the rubble, his hand still brightening the room.

His classmate turns around just as he hits the ground, shocked. "Midoriya!" shouts Mineta as he turns around and faces him. But just before he could go and get to his side, the little one looks up in horror at their new guest.

He is a tall person wrapped in heavy grey armor. His chest armor holds the UA symbol on the chest in white and black with mesh underneath seen where the arm, shoulder, hand, knee, and leg pads are. His footwear is a pair of boots. He also wields in his left hand a metal staff with a reverse rifle handle.

"Who the hell are you?!" shouts the boy seeing the newcomer who just attacked Izuku. The fear and panic in his eyes are clear.

The armored man grips his weapon, saying, "I've vaited so long to have this opportunity, to be able to show jist how fooliss zat guy is!" He grips the reverse handle and aims at Mineta, his hold uneven.

'Wait, calm down. This is rescue training. It's probably all-' A shot is fired, and a large hole is made just behind the minuscule person narrowly missing his ear. Blue spreads across his face. 'It's real!'

"I'll take you out by meself and prove he was wrong! Yar no hero Eraserhead!"

Mineta turns over to where Ojiro is resting, and then back to where Izuku is. 'Midoriya could die. Ojiro could die. I gotta-' His life flashes before his eyes as the barrel is aimed at his face.

Among those thoughts, he recognizes the time he pretended to drop his pencil and pick it up to peek under skirts, the first time he got rejected by someone, and the first day of training he underwent with Izuku.

'You can do it, Mineta!'

'You're sickeningly nice, Midoriya!' These are his thoughts before Mineta makes a cartwheel and dodges the sloppy shot aimed at him. Once upright he throws a Pop Off at the barrel port, clogging it.

"Ha-re?" He looks at his weapon and grabs the ball. To his misfortune, he is unable to pull it free and is now stuck to it. "Whut the hell'z this?!"

"Speak proper Japanese, ya slurry machine!" Mineta throws more of his grape balls at the guy, taking him by surprise and causing him to fall over. Now he's stuck sitting down.

Annoyed, the man aims regardless. "Shat! I'll just shoot you from here-"

Just before he could squeeze the trigger, a heavy impact strikes the guy in the face. It hits so hard his helmet goes flying off, the gear clanking against the ground several times. The attacker's feet plant firmly into the ground before a knee accompanies them. Our hero at this moment is revealed to be Ojiro.

"Ojiro?"

"Hey. Thanks for giving me time to recover," he says, holding a hand to his head still bruised from the blunt trauma.

The white martial artist then turns down to Izuku, shocked to see he was struck too. "Midoriya!" He goes over to him. "You contain that guy."

"Got it!" Mineta uses his balls to pin his arms and legs together. While doing so he gets a good look at his face and gasps. "This guy… he's just a kid, no older than we are."

Ojiro shifts Izuku up, checking his pulse and breathing. "Good, still alive." Despite this he's highly unresponsive, blood leaking out from where he was struck in the head.

"Ugh." The electric teen eventually utters a groan. His eyes open up slowly as he comes around. "What happened-ow!" Pain urges his hand to his wounded head as he sits up. "Why am I bleeding?"

"Looks like a villain attack was mixed in with our training," Ojiro says looking at the guy who attacked them.

"That doesn't make sense though!" Mineta shouts. "That was a real gun he used! If it was part of an act we shouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Can you honestly say he wouldn't do that?" asks Ojiro with a half scowl.

Izuku remains silent while taking in what transpired. He takes out a rag from his utility belt and holds it against where he's leaking. "Let's go tell Aizawa."

Using his saucer, Izuku levitates himself, Mineta, and Ojiro out of the building. He magnetizes the unconscious villain and carries him away with them, as they make their way to their teachers.

The erasing hero can be found with Thirteen standing amid the destroyed town. Looming his sight around, Thirteen asks, "How do you think they're doing?"

"We'll see…" is his partner in crime's hollow answer. A sideways glance allows him to spot the flying heroes in training with their captive. "Huh?"

"Looks like they caught a big one that wasn't supposed to be there."

The two adults approach the trio as they descend. Their prisoner of war is placed down softly on the ground. Once the saucer hits the ground they dismount, Izuku walking over to Aizawa asking, "Sensei, were there any additions to the training that you didn't mention?"

"Does that have anything to do with why you found someone else?"

"It is exactly why we found this someone else," is Mineta's answer. "We found him in this building after he knocked out Ojiro!" His yellow finger points at the guy. "He struck Midoriya and tried to put a hole in my hand this big!" Hands move to emphasize.

"A villain snuck in?" Aizawa quickly speaks, taking a knee before the attacker.

"How heinous!" is Thirteen's response, hands to the face.

"Wait, so it wasn't part of the training?" asks Ojiro, his face showing immense terror now.

Aizawa glares back at the white martial artist. "Why would I throw in an obstacle before you've understood and gotten used to the basics of the exercise? That's completely stupid and illogical, not to mention a huge waste of time."

The adult then gets a good look at him, eyes widening at the sight of the unconscious young villain. "Mandaro Rian?"

"Who?"

"He used to be a hero course student here from last year," Aizawa begins, pulling on his scarf. "But, when I had expelled his entire class he was one of the halves who didn't come back so he applied under the support course."

"Come back?" asks Izuku curiously.

"So why was he trying to kill us?" shouts Mineta with his arms stretched out, flailing about like a cheaply made animation.

Thirteen raises a finger to speak. "Support Course students have different itineraries than everyone else. They build items to support heroes and perform maintenance on the school's pieces of equipment. The sophomores are allowed permission to fix the systems here. To think someone would plan a revenge that would never come about…"

Aizawa checks Mandaro's eyes. "Midoriya, can you make a light?"

"Uh, sure!" Izuku uses a finger to form a flashlight, following the adult's direction to shine it in the unconscious teen's eyes.

"No reaction… he's drugged." Aizawa then checks his mouth and notes something of interest.

"He did sound a bit sluggish."

Aizawa then stands up, taking out a whistle and blowing it loud enough to echo throughout the entire Unforeseen Simulation Joint. 'There's more going on here. Someone must have been backing him.' "Thirteen, once all the students get here I want you to guide them outside into the bus."

"Got it!"

"Once we're all here I'm calling the principal and-"

BANG.

A loud, familiar noise reverberates through the eardrums of all parties present. Red spots shoot out from Aizawa's chest as he's flung backward, his eyes opened wide. All of the others watch as he goes down, hitting the ground with a dreadful thud.

"ERASER/SENSEI!"

Izuku watches in horror as his teacher lies there bleeding, the others going down quickly to his side nervous and/or panicky. He traces the path of where he was shot, inside one of the buildings through a crack in the broken glass. There he sees it, a glimmer reflecting off the light of USJ. He also spots black whisps.

"HEY!" Charging his arm with green lightning, Izuku fires a bolt at the building while running in that direction, his face contorted in rage.

The lightning blows a hole open big enough for the likes of Death Arms to walk through. He steps in through the smoke, his hand making sparks to fire at whoever attempted to murder his teacher. Sadly, there is nothing but the fading black wisps of what he saw before. 'Where is the shooter?!'

In the background, he hears the footsteps and explosions of his classmates approaching as he steps forward, his foot brushing up against something metal. He looks down and magnetizes the item to lift it. It is a Remington Model 700 rifle.

* * *

Lucas: Ignore me, huh?

Kei: Hey, if you don't like it, go read another electric Deku story fire boy.

Lucas: Can you at least confirm the pairing?

Kei: No. It's gonna be a surprise. But speaking of which, the next chapter will have the aftermath of this chapter's events through the eyes of the students.


	8. Why Does My Life Have Purpose?

_Emerald Lightning_

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1 for disclaimers.

Wanda: You cannot be serious with that title!

Kei: I'm not.

**_Chapter 8: Why Does My Life Have Purpose?_**

* * *

"Let's review the situation."

"On Wednesday, the 24th of April, two men attacked the students of Class 1-A over at USJ between 2 to 3 pm. One is a class 3-H student, last name Rian first name Mandarou. His accomplice is as of yet unknown, but left behind a weapon; it's a rifle of the Remington 700 model, beige and black. Their target, Class 1-A's homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa."

"And these are all the facts?"

"As so far we know, of course."

Over in the boardroom of UA High, the teachers are gathered at a round table discussing the school shooting that took place two days ago. Among them are famous heroes: the principal Nezu, Vlad King, Valiant, Snipe, Power Loader, Hound Dog, Thirteen, and Midnight. Also are detectives Tsukauchi and Midoriya.

"A Remington… such an old model for a weapon to be used in assassination," says Snipe as he looks over the item in use. "They don't make these anymore; it must have come out of a private collection."

"What's the situation with Aizawa?" asks Midnight glancing at the principal.

"Currently in the medical ward," is his response with a hand raised. He looks rather callous about it. "Luckily, he was wearing a special vest beforehand that took most of the damage."

"A vest?" Valiant asks as he faces the animal principal.

"He told us he found that in his classroom with his name tag." The others look among themselves thinking about how such a convenient item was left for him.

"Makes you think there's more going on than we know," Snipe adds.

"Doesn't matter!" Hound Dog snarls, pounding his fist into the table and causing it to almost tilt. "To think all those times Rian went to visit me, he faked any positiveness. I'm so ashamed!"

"Don't beat yourself up so much over it," speaks Power Loader, his tone also as depressed. "I'm just as at fault for being his teacher and not noticing."

"Let's not dwell on what might have been, everyone," is what Vlad King says to grasp the room's attention. "We have to focus on the matter at hand, and find Rian's accomplice."

"How right you are Kan." The principal faces the detectives. "Thirteen?"

"Unfortunately," speaks the space hero, shuffling his suit, "I checked the security cameras before and after the incident and found no one aside from Rian entering the facility. Whoever helped him didn't want to be known."

Tsukauchi steps forward pushing up a piece of paper in his notes. "We don't know exactly who either, but eyewitness testimony is all we have. One Izuku Midoriya mentioned seeing black whisps in the area where the sniper situated himself."

"Whisps…" Midnight cups her chin, her eyes digging into her mind through the corners of her sockets.

"It'll be easier when you take into account the motive to murder Aizawa." Nezu taps his claw onto the table. "While it's easy to see why our student was involved, there's no way he could have gotten close unless he accepted outside support. Rian wanted payback for being kicked out of the hero course, and while there are hundreds of villains who could take advantage of that, not many would be smart enough to keep quiet of their appearance and still almost kill Aizawa. He even had the gall to drug Rian so he never is fingered."

Tsukauchi takes in his notes, giving a look over to Hisashi with a serious expression as he looks to be internally decoding everything. "We'll continue to look into this individual, whoever it may be. We hope you all help us out."

With that, the officers make their exit. Tsukauchi gives a glance to Valiant before following Hisashi. The father of one takes a look back at his partner, saying, "I'm going to need some time to myself, a bit."

"Mm-hmm." Hisashi heads to his vehicle and drives off, putting away the beacon that would signify he's a cop on duty.

While driving, Hisashi looks at his notebook left casually in the passenger seat. "Looks like you were right again, Inko."

Later That Afternoon…

Over at the Midoriya residence, Izuku can be found with his arms stretched upward while in the living room. An electrical aura emits from his fingers as green as his hair and eyes, the latter of which is also glowing. Electricity sparks before he fires a bolt at a target sign moving across the air.

… and misses hitting the wall and leaving scorch on the flower pattern. "… oops."

"And that makes three." Inko raises a finger, pointing at the wall behind her showing the same burn marks. Well, one is bigger, and the other is just a hole.

"Sorry, mom!" Izuku raises his hand to continue.

Before his next failure, the front door opens up. Both mother and son look over to see Hisashi coming inside. "Dad!"

"Welcome back, Hisashi…" Inko pauses seeing her husband giving her a very serious look as he pulls off his hat. "Did everything go okay?"

"He was there." Confused at first, Inko soon looks silent. Solemn. Serious.

"I see…" The two turn to Izuku, still by himself in confusion. "Izuku, go to your room for a minute."

"Huh?"

"Just go," Hisashi tells him, the boy going back to his bedroom with a mild annoyance in his expression.

Inside his room the boy sits, lying back on his bed. The mind wanders as he does. What exactly are they talking about? Well, he could spy on their conversation; all it takes is a trash can that is in the kitchen.

"No. I shouldn't be spying on my parents." Using a single finger he zaps his computer turning it on. Once the screen is on he manipulates it to show news.

"_It's like I said before_," speaks Chitose on screen, "_we need to put an end to these shootings. At first, they were children, and now they're adults!_"

"Next." He pauses the video and moves on to another video.

As he watches, eventually he hears his name. He cuts off the screen before walking into the living room where his parents await. His mother pats the couch, gesturing him over. He quietly takes a seat.

"So, first," Inko begins, placing a hand on her child's lap, "how have you been taking this?"

"It's… I've been fine," he replies with awkward honesty. He can say that has been true for the most part; when it happened he reacted in rage and blasted the building to attack whoever shot Aizawa, but for the few hours after he's been rather upset. Not just for failing to catch a criminal, but because of how close that bullet has been to his body. Just a few inches away and he could have taken that bullet.

"It's okay if you feel scared," says Hisashi next to him.

"Dad, it's okay. I mean, this is something we deal with when you become a hero. I bet this happens to you all the t-" Here he stops, unable to finish that. While that's true, that's a hard reality to take in.

"That's true, Izuku. I do." Hisashi pats his son's shoulder. "Just understand that it's okay to feel scared. That doesn't mean you're helpless."

Taking a deep breath, Izuku slowly forms a smile for his old man. "Thanks, dad, mom."

"Good." Their hands remove from Izuku's person.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" His father faces Inko, nodding to her.

Taking that cue, Inko extends her right hand. From it, she draws forth a small box from the counter table and catches it. "Izuku, you're going to take part in the Sports Festival that's going to happen, correct?"

"They're still doing that?" His eyes shooting open, he continues with, "After what happened? What about Aizawa-sensei?"

"Recovering, but okay." Izuku sighs out of relief.

"Well, I do have plans for entering." Inko groans through her closed face.

"I didn't want you to, but if you do then I need to tell you the truth." She taps the device attached to her wrist. "I know you've been listening to us talk about this thing."

Seeing the flinch he makes, she follows up. "What did you hear about it?"

"T-That…" Stumbling, Izuku breathes to catch himself. He didn't expect to talk about this already. "I didn't hear much. Just that it drains something and you need another or else you'll be taken away."

Panic grows in his eyes as he faces her. "Mom, what does that mean? Who's gonna take you away?"

"It's hard to say outright why, so I'll start from the beginning. This energy sap device, the person who shot your teacher today, and your powers all originate from this person." Looking back at his father, Izuku feels his old man tensing up. Now he's worried. What sealed can did he just ask for them to open up?

"It was a time after the illuminating child was born. Quirks were appearing in people, and then came the problems; some people had Quirks and were hated by the world, people who didn't who hated them, and people who had Quirks thinking they were invincible. It was chaos." It's something he was aware of; those history classes taught more than they did.

"In the midst of it, he appeared; he was a man who took advantage of it using his Quirk. It allowed him to steal Quirks and give them to others. He called it All for One."

"All for One?" Izuku repeats, finding the first part of the name familiar.

"With this power, he stole from whoever he wanted and gave them to those who supported him, giving him incredible influence in the shadows. For years his power allowed him to rule the underworld of Japan, until twenty-four years ago when he was killed." Killed? The way she words it makes it seem personal to her. That, and he can hear her voice breaking. "In the battle against the hero Nana Shimura, she and her successor All Might fought and killed him at the cost of her life."

Now that catches his ears. "All Might? But, he didn't-"

"It was before his debut," his dad adds. "For a time, All for One's legacy and reign of terror ended, until your mother's debut."

Debut? His mom made a debut? "What do you… you were a hero?"

"A villain." A… a villain?

"What?! Mom, you're a villain?" Eyes on her wide enough to see through the gordian knot, Izuku can see for certain that it's true. The shame in her eyes that he's picked up before has told him all he needs to.

"It was six years after that man's death; I donned armor, caused havoc and panic, and sent heroes into the hospital. For days people feared me as the most powerful villain, Polaris."

There. That has done it. His world starts to come crashing down. While he was rather upset to find out his mom was a villain, this just destroys a few foundations of the opinions of his mother. Even more, this also connects back to what Yaoyorozu told him before USJ.

"Did… did you kill anyone?"

"No." He breathes out relief. "I only sought out All Might to murder him… almost succeeded too."

"What!?" He almost falls out of his seat. His mom almost killed All Might?! Was she that strong?! "You almost… is that why-"

"That's not for me to say," is her reply. "The only reason I was able to enjoy the life I have now is because of the deal I made with the chief of police thanks to your father and All Might. This bracelet is designed to sap the electrical aura I produce and disperse it so I do not release a signal to be tracked or use my powers for things other than lifting small objects to me, and for this entire time I've been living as Hisashi's wife raising our only child."

Perplexing is his situation. Izuku can't help but find himself amazed and traumatized by everything he's learned. But, there are things that he needs to know. "Mom, there's so much I need to know. I keep a record of every fight All Might's been in and every villain he's fought; how come I've never heard of Polaris until Yaoyorozu brought it up?"

Maybe he said more than he should have because sweat is starting to come down her face. "Yaoyorozu?"

"… do you know her?"

"No." That's a lie he feels. "But, the reason you don't know is that there's no information about me. You can't file info on someone if they erase it, and modern jammers are flawless. Since I can power any device I can just have it on me, and no one can record me."

"But, the people who did call you a guy."

"My outfit masked my appearance and voice. If everyone was looking for a guy, no one would check for me." She looks rather whimsical with that anime logic.

"The point is, no one would know about Polaris unless they were there," his dad tells him.

"I guess… but, what does that have to do with Wednesday?" Hisashi turns to Inko.

"After your description of what you found, your father and I have an idea of who was behind it." He digs into his coat pocket and pulls out a burnt book cover.

"'Berati?'" he says, looking at the remains of the cover. Wasn't that the restaurant from One Piece?

"Meta Liberation Army." Hisashi gives his son the cover. "Someone came and visited your mother while you were away at school, and left this little clue for us. His Quirk to disappear had the same whisp effect you described to your teachers."

"IT… it did?" The two nod to their son. "And… what's the Meta Liberation Army?"

Inko crosses her arms together with narrow eyes. "They are, in short, a secret cult of villains who hate the regulations put up on Quirks. The army was once active back when those regulations were being made and disappeared after their leader Destro died."

"An army of villains?!" he shouts, shocked by the idea of that many villains capable of taking action and destroying society.

"When All for One died, they started a resurgence gathering funds and resources to attempt to take action one day. Attacking Eraserhead was them making the first move since his Quirk can stop anyone else's and it's unique being so easily used." With all the information his father brings, a layer of whys is being answered for Izuku. They used that senior's hatred for Aizawa to unsuccessfully kill him.

Finding himself with one last question, he asks, "Is it okay for you to tell me this?"

"We kind of have to because your life is in danger too." It feels like this whole 'several-minute-meet' has been a clustering pile of crystal surprises.

"I'm in danger…"

"No one else has the power that rivals the scale as that man's, except for All Might, and the MLA want that on their side," she tells her son, her golden aura crackling from her hand. "Whether your power is my scale or not, once the whole world sees your Quirk, those who know of my Quirk will put two and two together and see the second coming of Polaris."

Now that's something to think about. The Sports Festival will expose his Quirk to an entire nation, and those MLA villains are watching. Everyone he knows will too How would his friends feel if they found out? How would Yaoyorozu and Uraraka see him? Why are they the first people he thought of?

"So with that in mind, are you still going to become a hero?" Hesitant, Izuku keeps her words in his head as he thinks about what to do. Does he still even want to be a hero after all this information?

"… yes." Answering himself and his mom, he keeps a resolute face with his decision. "Dad said to me before that being a hero means striving to become stronger to protect others. Would you remove that to protect me and dad?"

"Without hesitation," is her quick response.

"Then I'll just get stronger to protect you and dad, and where else can I than the best hero school in Japan?" His dad crosses his arms now.

"What am I, a charity case?" says Hisashi, causing the mother and son to laugh. He then smirks. "It's my job to protect you two, as both a police officer and the man of the house. Besides," he eyes Inko, "I was the first person to touch her."

"Only because I didn't know you were a dragon," is her response.

And they laugh after that.

Elsewhere…

Hitoshi approaches a lavender home on the outskirts of the city. He knocks on the door and stands there waiting, holding a bag in one hand. "Alright, just stay calm. Do not make yourself look stupid. And-"

The door opens up, and all of his planning goes out the window. A brown-haired beauty peers her head out the door and presents to him a warm expression. His face turns bright red while looking at her. "Oh, Shinso! You finally made it."

"Hello… ma'am…" She takes his hand, smiling now, and brings him inside with a pull.

As the older woman guides the purple-haired student into the peaceful interior, his eyes spot a funeral display off in the corner, two pictures on the top. "I'm glad that you came over. Toshi was just by."

"I bet he was," is his response before they enter the kitchen. "Here're some things mom wanted me to give you."

"Why, thank you." Receiving the bag, the Shimura mother goes through the bag and sorts out what amounts to groceries. "Would you like to stay for dinner? Tenko should be over soon."

"Against my better judgment…" As delicious as her meals are, he has an important quota to reach today. But… "Why not?"

Friday…

Two days have gone by since the events of USJ. As it was Tuesday, the students are brought back on the last school day of the month. Bright and early this day, the main door to the building opens up.

Inside the building steps the green-haired representative of Class 1-A, going into the room where the rest of his classmates are. Most of them are already talking amongst themselves about what they did over the weekend. Of course, once he steps in he becomes the center of attention.

"Midoriya!" Iida says as he steps forward. "How is your head injury?"

"Oh, uh, just fine." He pats his head where the blow he suffered was. After it closed up he completely forgot about it. "The wound's gone and there's no scarring, thankfully."

Mineta examines his head, forcibly prying his hair to view where he was struck. "My word. It's only been two days; such injuries shouldn't disappear that quickly."

"Really? It's not that uncommon for me." Pulling free of Mineta, Izuku returns to the front of the class where Yaoyorozu stands.

"Midoriya, good to see you've also returned. I was worried." He gives her a questionable look.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Many of us have mentioned that their parents feel unsafe putting us back into school, including mine." He can agree to that; it's not every day the greatest hero establishment in Japan has an assassin break-in and attack a teacher.

"We're here now, so no need to worry. I'm just wondering who's going to replace Aizawa since he's hospitalized." At that moment, the door opens up.

"Don't look down on me, Midoriya," says Aizawa as he steps into the room.

"Sensei!" The class representatives walk back in a hurry to their seats with his arrival, glaring at the hero recovered.

"I can't believe you're actually back."

"It's not a big deal. Besides, it'd be irrational of me to believe I can remain convalescent when you lot can't even quiet yourselves in less than 10 seconds."

"He's got us there," Mineta agrees.

Izuku nods.

"That's true," Kirishima adds, the red-head crossing her arms over her chest, "besides, he was only injured, not sick. No need to convalesce for that."

"It's the same thing," Shinso says back to her. "When you recover your health from something over a while that's convalescence. It applies to injuries, surgeries, and illnesses."

"That's not what Google says!" she replies.

"Then what's the word for recovering from an injury that doesn't apply for illnesses?" His question is met with silence. "See?"

Kirishima slaps her head with both hands, forcing her face into the desk. "I gotta learn Japanese again…"

Quickly, all students are silenced at the sight of their teacher glaring his crimson eyes at them with his hair flaring up. These features fade after silence is established.

"This is exactly what I was talking about." He sighs before getting back his posture. "Now that that's out of the way, we have another issue at hand far more important than what happened on Tuesday."

Eyes on him, they await what their eclectic teacher would tell them. After what happened previously, it could be something extremely bad; there could be a super hard test, villains could have infiltrated the school again, maybe even expulsion is in the air.

"You must prepare for the Sports Festival coming up." Sighing with relief, it's still a regular school thing.

Many speak out in excitement after that bit of info was released. UA's annual Sports Festival is the perfect way for many students to go out and expose their abilities to the world, showing all how up to snuff they are.

Raising a hand, Asui asks, "Is it a good idea to have the festival after what happened? It could easily be a breach in security."

"Yes, while we are going to work on security even more," begins the teacher as he rubs his hair, "we're going to continue with this. The world knows of my shooting so the world is going to see that UA is safer than before. What better way than continuing with a major event such as this, is what we agreed upon.

"Besides, all of you students will have internships after this. This will be your means of making a resume; let them know what your capabilities are by going far in the festival." Pausing for a moment, Aizawa takes out eyedrops and hovers it upside down over his left eye. "There are two weeks from now to then, and you have other priorities in between such as Entertainment lessons – which I'm not participating in at all – and your Midterms."

Once his eye is lubricated, he turns back to the class. "Keep that in mind in the following weeks."

Following his announcement, the rest of the day proceeds smoothly. Amidst it, Izuku writes in his notes. It shows a picture of himself with lightning surrounding him. Blurs are showing him moving fast. 'I don't know what Shinso's Quirk is, but there seems to be an energy application involved with it. A theory I had was that he gets energy that lets him produce incredible power and makes him strong. So maybe, I can use my electric energy to make me faster.'

He turns the page and looks upon a new picture. "Huh?" He doesn't remember this picture. It looks like some adult who is wearing armor colored red, black, and gold. He has a helmet on with an opening shaped like an M, but he can't see his face. He also possesses gold eyes and a flowing cape.

'When did I draw this? And color it? It's weird.' It kind of reminds him of that dream, the one he told Shimura about.

Well, that's not important right now. What is important is that he gets stronger. For his future as a hero, for the sake of others, and his mother's freedom…

* * *

Kei: There. That should put an end to all of this.

Wanda: This ends nothing! You cut it too short!

Kei: Yeah, kind of like the Shonen Jump titles that this was based on. Regardless, there should be no more chapters after this one. We only did it for some form of clarification and closure. Whether we come back to this or not, or someone else takes this up, that's not our main concern. We're tired of My Hero Academia fanfiction that follows canon closely.

Wanda: What about Justice?

Kei: Those are many short stories, not just one. Anyway, bye, folks. Goodbye, FoxonPie.

Wanda: And there it is.


End file.
